Pequeños grandes Héroes
by Tali JR
Summary: Los chicos del equipo han sufrido un accidente y ahora los héroes de la liga se ven en la laboriosa tarea de cuidar a sus pupilos. Advertencia: Nalgadas a niños, spanking, CP.
1. Chapter 1

Pequeños grandes héroes

Metrópoli

3 de enero 2:35 am

" _¿Todos están enlazados_?" dijo el jefe del equipo por el apuntador

" _Que no hubiera sido más fácil traer a la señorita marciana_ " el equipo se había hecho dependiente de los enlaces mentales y traer el apuntador les era incómodo

 _"Ella tenía que hacer algo con su tío"_

 _"Claro el chico maravilla siempre lo arregla todo"_ replico el velocista burlándose de el más joven del equipo

 _"Hey ya déjame"_

 _"Ya chicos dejen de pelear, ¿Superboy estas enlazado?"_

 _"Si ya sigamos quiero regresar a casa"_

 _"Uy alguien esta intranquilo"_

 _"Robín ya consentiste"_

 _"Lo siento Aqualad"_

Y así el escuadrón de pequeños héroes se dividió en parejas Superboy/Robín y Aqualad/Kid Flash

-Busca una forma de filtrarnos

-Encontré una pero será un problema para ti eres demasiado grande

-Ok entra tú y me abres la puerta

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-No me agrada esta ciudad

-Encontré otra entrada por el techo es más furtivo que atacar un montón de guardias y que se enteren que estamos aquí

-Como sea chico pero muévete

Y si entraron al nuevo laboratorio de Cadmo

-Listo estamos dentro

 _"De acuerdo desactiven la alarma para Kid Flash y yo podamos entrar"_

-Ok, Superboy necesito que rompas esa máquina con deli…- el joven clon no esperó a recibir las instrucciones completas y aplasto la máquina -ya no importa, listo ya pueden entrar

 _"Oigan que no podía venir a investigar Superman al fin y al cabo es su ciudad"_ (Kid Flash)

-Si cada súper héroe investigara su ciudad no tendríamos trabajo genio

-Así, pues por lo menos a mí mi papá si me deja tomar soda entre semana y…

-Tu no tiene derecho solo eres dos años más grande…

-Tres por sí no lo recuerdas…

-Apenas si piensas como un niño de cinco…

-YA VASTA solo acabemos y larguémonos de aquí

-Superboy tiene razón quiero estar en Atlántida para el nacimiento de mi nuevo rey, Superboy robín vallan a los pisos inferiores nos vemos en una hora con un informe completo

-Ya oíste tenemos tarea

-Vamos  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-Pues yo no veo nada raro- el velocista replico decepcionado por no encontrar acción

-Creó que Batman se equivocó- el jefe del equipo sonaba un poco molesto también

-Batman nunca de equivoca- dijo el chico maravilla mostrándoles un pequeño frasco con una sustancia azulada

-Y ¿Superboy?

-Venía detrás de mí

 _"Superboy ¿me oyes?… ¿Superboy?"_

 _"Estoy un poco ocupado por el OWWW_

 _"Danos tu posición"_

 _"Estoy en camino pero me inyectaron algo"_

 _"¿De qué color era?"_

 _"No lo sé pero arde como el infierno"_

 _"¿Seguro que estas bien?"_

 _"Si avancen que todavía vienen detrás de mí y…TODOS ABAJO TRAEN GRANADAS"_

Y así Superboy cubrió a Robín con su cuerpo. Aqualad y Kid Flash se tiraron al piso cubriendo su cara

-¿Sólo humo? ¿Enserio?

-Nunca es sólo humo

-¿POR QUE SÓLO A MI ME CUBREN? CASI MUERO APLAS TADO SUPERBOY

-LAMENTO ABER INTENTADO QUE SUFRAS MENOS DAÑOS

-PUES NO LO NECESITO POR QUE… -y el bebé del equipo se desvaneció en el suelo

-Rob que te…-y el resto del equipo término tendido en el suelo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Monte justicia

3 de enero 3:45 pm

-Hola dormilón

-Es tan adorable, mira como bosteza Megan

-¿Cómo llegue al monte? ¿QUÉ ME PASO? ¿POR QUÉ MI VOZ ES TAN SUAVE?

-No lo sé Aqualad, Artemis y yo los encontramos así de lindos

-¿Como? ¿No soy el único?

-No todos son chiquitos y adorables

-Y ¿dónde están los demás?

-En sus habitaciones

-Excepto flecha roja a él lo dejamos dormido en el sofá- dijo la arquera con un poco de disgustó

-Pero flecha no estaba con nosotros ¿cómo es que también fue afectado?- dijo el jefe contemplando sus manos y notando que eran mucho más pequeñas y no tenía sus marcas

-No lo sé pero le preguntaremos cuando despierte

-Otra pregunta ¿porque estoy solo con una camisa dentro de la alberca?

-Es que cuando los encontramos tú estabas respirando con dificultad y tu piel estaba muy seca así que los recogimos a todos y cuando llegamos a la cueva Artemis se lanzó al agua contigo y yo lleve a los demás a sus camas

-¿Pues gracias, y ya notificaron a la liga?

-No estamos esperando tus instrucciones

-Ok, enlaza a Batman y…

-Qué lindo te oyes dando instrucciones

-Que les parece si hacemos un debate de lo lindos que somos todos DESPUÉS DE QUE ME DEVUELVAN MI ROPA

-Tranquilo Roy, y no creo que te agrade que te devolvamos tu ropa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un mini arquero lo más "imponente" que pudo al parecer un niño de ocho años

-Porque si esos calzoncillos que eran de robín te quedan grandes imagínate como te verías con tu ropa, ja ja ja ja

Los ojos del niño se empezaron a humedecer ante la burla descarada de Artemis

-No seas mala ya lo vas a hacer llorar- dijo la marciana dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su amiga

-No es cierto, no voy llorar por que los hombres no lloran- dijo limpiándose sus ojitos con el dorso de su manó -Y yo tengo 18 años y eso me hace un hombre

-OIGAN- y todos los presentes volvieron su atención a el pequeño atlante dentro de la alberca -enserió necesito hablar con Batman así que por favor podrían prestarme algo más de ropa porque esta cosa se va a transparentar cuando salga y no llevo ropa interior

-Oh claro no hay problema, yo voy por la ropa

-Y yo busco a Batman

-Gracias

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Artemis que no dije que me contactaran sólo si era de vida o muerte

-Pues no se sí sea de vida o muerte pero si es muy serió, es que todos se hicieron pequeños

-¿Como que pequeños?, yo te veo normal

-Yo y la señorita marciana no pero todos los chicos, incluso veloz. (Explicación rápida para todos los que no sigan la serie, veloz es el nombre del compañero de flecha verde, que su nombre real es Roy Harper, cuando la liga les dice en el primer capítulo que no están listos para unirse a la lija Roy se va y cambia su nombre a flecha roja)

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Están bien? ¿Robin está bien?

-Tranquilo todos se ven sanos pero…

-Ahora parecemos niños- dijo saliendo el mini líder con un pijama que era de robín y aun así se le veía grande

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- grito Batman desde detrás del monitor


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos del atlante se humedecieron ante semejante grito y en unos segundos ya estaba llorando a mares, sus mejillas regordetas eran pequeñas cascadas y su boquita lanzaba disculpas por montones

-LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO, ERAN GRANADAS Y SOLO NOS TIRAMOS Y…Y…Y NO PUDIMOS CORRER, LO SIERNTOOO

-Aqualad tranquilo necesito que te tranquilices para que me cuentes que paso.

-Si sniff señor- dijo el niño entre sorbos y limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su manita.

Ya más tranquilo él contó al súper héroe todo lo que había pasado de principio a fin

-Lo que no entiendo es que si sólo inyectaron a Superboy, ¿por qué todos resultaron afectados?

-Yo creo que fue el gas

-¿Qué gas?

-Pues el que salió de las granadas- dijo el niño con un tono lleno de sarcasmo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo después de contar su historia

-A mí no me hables en ese tono jovencito

-Lo siento- dijo el niño balanceando las piernas y con la cabeza gacha

-Notificare a todos los mentores vamos para allá, Batman fuera

El ambiente se quedó con un incómodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Aqualad hizo la pregunta que le intrigaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Artemis por qué Batman siempre está enojado con migo?- pregunto el niño con toda la inocencia del mundo no entendiendo la razón por la que siempre le gritaba después de una moción no importaba como fuera

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Pero se siempre me grita y dice que tengo que ser más responsable y que pongo en peligro innecesario al equipo y…

-Tranquilo siempre tiene la misma cara. Creo que sí sonríe se le va a romper la cara ¿no crees?, lo siento por robín que vive con el todos los días

-Hablando de ellos quiero verlos y asegurarme que están bien

-Ok te llevó, no sé porque te grita tanto si eres el jefe más responsable que conozco

Y el pequeño atlante tomo la mano de la arquera como si fuera lo más natural del mundo pero la arquera se sorprendió al sentir la pequeña mano y al voltear hacia abajo la atacaron unos hermosos ojos grises y una son risa que brillaba como faro en la noche sin estrellas, la arquera sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa tomo su mano y se dirigieron a las habitaciones

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Batman que está pasando por que nos llamas te solo a nosotros cuatro?- pregunto Aquaman algo desesperado porque en cualquier momento nacería su primogénito y quería estar allí para recibirlo

-Los llamé a solo ustedes por que el equipo tubo un incidente y…

-¿QUE LES PASO? ¿ESTA BIEN?…

-Flecha déjame…

-Y AHORA QUE LE VOY A DECIR A SU MADRE

-Flecha déjame hablar, las chicas están bien ellas no fueron afectadas, pero los chicos fueron…no sé cómo decirlo

-Increíble Batman se ha quedado sin palabras

-Esto es muy serio los chicos pueden estar en riesgo

-Batman ya déjate de rodeos y di nos que les paso a los chicos llevo algo de prisa

-Ellos fueron…el chiste es que ahora son como niños y por lo tanto tienen que ser vigilados por nosotros así que ahora iremos a monte justicia y cada quien recogerá a su cargo

-Y si nada le paso a las chicas ¿porque me mandaste a hablar a mí?- pregunto flecha verde confundido

-Porque veloz también estaba con ellos

-Que hacía con ellos

-No lo sé pero planeo averiguarlo

-Batman necesito unas palabras contigo- solicito Superman con un tono uniforme

-Por supuesto- contesto Batman con la misma tonalidad

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en el monte justicia a una marciana no le iba tan bien tratando que un pequeño arquero se pusiera un poco más que unos calzoncitos encima

-NO, NO ME VOY A PONER PIJAMAS DE NIÑO CHIQUITO YO SOY UN HOMBRE

-Tranquilo no hay necesidad de gritar, podrías ponerte por lo menos los calcetines y una playera sino te vas a enfermar y te van a dar medicamentos asquerosos

-NO ES SIERTO YO NUNCA ME ENFERMO Y SI ME ENFERMO NO VOY A IR AL DOCTOR POR QUE SON TONTOS Y…

-CÁLLATE QUE VAS A DESPERTAR A MI EQUIPO- grito de nuevo el atlante desde la puerta de la sala de estar

-TU NO ME MANDAS YO NO SOY DE TU EQUIPO Y NO ME PUEDES HACER NADA- y el arquerito le enseño la lengua al niño moreno

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Kaldur y se abalanzo contra Roy y así la sala de estar se convirtió en arena de batalla

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Batman se lo que intentas y la respuesta es no

-No estoy preguntando no pienso arriesgar a un miembro de la liga a cuidar a un niño kriptóniano

-Yo no puedo cuidar de un niño sea de donde sea

-Por lo menos intentarlo, si no resulta ya veré donde lo pongo

-No prometo nada

-Yo decidiré si eres capaz o no

-Eso es injusto

-Desde pequeño aprendí que la vida no es justa

-Oigan ustedes dos dejen sus charlas privadas para otro momento tenemos niños que recoger- dijo flash desde la puerta de la habitación

-Ok ya vamos

Y así los héroes abordaron los rayos Z hacia monte justicia. Pero lo que no esperaban era que tuvieran que experimentar lado malo de la paternidad tan rápido.

Reconocido Superman 01 Batman 02 Flash 04 Aquaman 06 Flecha verde 08  
Anuncio el rayo z cuando los súper héroes iban apareciendo uno a uno en la sala de estar lo que no esperaban encontrar era a dos niños de ocho años rodando en el piso como salvajitos y a una chica desesperada por detenerlos

-Ya chicos por favor se van a lastimar- la marciana no encontraba otra cosa que hacer más que quitar los muebles del camino para que no se golpearán con ellos

Los adultos se quedaron sin habla cuando Kaldur acento un fuerte golpe (lo que es fuerte en un niño de ocho años) en la boquita de Roy y este inmediatamente se echó a llorar a mares, Kaldur se sintió muy mal por lastimar a Roy y corrió a abrazarlo pero fue detenido por una mano grande, al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con la cara enojada (más bien decepcionada pero el niño la interpreto como enojó) de su rey, por otro lado Oliver ya había ido a consolar a su pupilo, con ayuda de M'gann limpio la herida de la pequeña boca que ahora estaba en un adorable puchero, al asegurarse que ya todo estaba arreglado también dedico una mirada severa que hizo al arquerito retorcerse

Arturo al comprobar la salud de Kaldur y constatar que no estaba herido decidió que era hora de dejar en claro con quienes debía pelear y con quienes no, y pelear con sus amigos era un gran NO.

-Kaldur'ahm podrías explicarme porque te estabas peleando con el joven Harper?

-Esqueeatabamolestandoamiequipo

-Habla más lento y más fuerte Kaldur'ahm

-Dije que estaba molestando a mi equipo y es mi deber protegerlos

-Eso es correcto Kaldur son tus amigos y quieres verlos seguros, pero el joven Harper también es tu amigo ¿no?

-Si mi rey

-¿Y al pegarle en la boca no crees que lo lastimaste?

-Si mi rey, pero yo no quería fue sin querer yo solo quería quitármelo de encima

-En primera no debieron pelear y punto, no se pelea con los amigos no, y ahora Kaldur tendré que castigarte para que no se repita

-Si mi rey- dijo el niño lo más miserable que pudo, nunca había sido castigado por su rey porque nunca hizo algo malo, pero ahora sabía que había hecho mal e iba a aceptar el castigo

-De acuerdo Kaldur vamos a tu habitación te ganaste unas buenas nalgadas

-¿Que son nalgadas mi rey?

-Son lo que te ganas cuando eres travieso y haces enojar a papá- dijo un pequeño niño con un llamativo traje amarillo más bien solo la playera de este y claramente adormilado -tengo hambre

-Yo igual- dijo un niño de ojos azules y una playera negra que le tapaba hasta los pies, eran Kid Flash y Superboy que despertaron con todo el escándalo de la pelea

-Yo hago los sándwich para estos dos- dijo Flash queriendo salir de la sala

-Y tú no te salvas jovencito- dijo Oliver en el tono más severo -tú también vas a tener nalgadas

-No Oliver por favor no nalgadas- Roy abandono toda declaración de madures que le gritaba a M'gann y se puso a llorar como Magdalena. Esto asusto mucho a Kaldur puesto que él no sabía lo que era una nalgada y mucho menos había recibido una.

Ambos héroes llevaron a los niños a diferentes habitaciones, los niños iban llorando todo el camino no querían nalgadas

-Kaldur ven aquí

-Nooo

-Como que no Kaldur'ahm, tú te ganaste estas nalgadas a pulso

-No quiero nalgadas, tengo miedo- dijo llorando cascadas por sus lindos ojitos grises

El corazón de Orín se ablando al ver al niño tan angustiado, levanto a Kaldur por las axilas y lo sentó en su regazo, el niño seguía viendo hacia abajo sin atreverse a mirar a su rey, su héroe, a lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre, lo había deshonrado.

-Kaldur mírame- dijo con la voz tan suave que parecía un arrullo, el niño levanto la vista y miro fijamente a los ojos del Rey Orin en los que se puede mirar el mar mismo y vio algo que nunca vio antes en esos ojos azules era un destello que sólo había visto en los ojos de Batman cuando abrazaba a Robin, no sabía lo que era pero le agradaba.

-¿Kaldur alguna vez he hecho algo que te de miedo?

-No mi rey

-¿Alguna vez te e lastimado intencional mente?

-No mi rey

-¿Entonces porque me temes?

-¿Yo no te temo, sólo que Roy lloro mucho cuando le dijeron que tendría nalgadas y… que son nalgadas?

Arturo busco en su cabeza la forma más efectiva de explicarle al pequeño atlante que eran las nalgadas

-Kaldur las nalgadas son una forma de castigo que usan los padres de la superficie cuando sus hijos son traviesos y rompen las reglas. Los papás o las mamás ponen a los niños sobre sus rodillas boca abajo y dejan caer su mano sobre sus colitas traviesas hasta que crean que la lección se aprendió

-¿Que lección?

-La de no romper las reglas

-¿Pero si tú no eres mi papi porque me darás nalgadas?

-Porque yo te quiero tanto como lo aria un papá

-Okey, ¿y que regla rompí?- pregunto ladeando su cabeza y mirando a su rey con gran insistencia

-Kaldur podrías repetirme las reglas que te di al unirte al equipo

-Si mi rey

No poner en peligro mi vida ni arriesgar al equipo

No ser grosero con ningún miembro de la liga o el equipo

Siempre informar de mi posición cuando sea posible

No usar mis poderes o conocimientos a menos que sea contra los malos

-¿Correcto Kaldur, y que regla rompiste?

Kaldur pensó detenidamente en su respuesta no quería hacer enojar más a su rey  
-¿La cuatro?- dijo levantando cuatro deditos regordetes

-Eso es correcto Kaldur y por romper esa regla te voy a dar palmadas en la colita

-¿Y me va a doler la colita?

-Si mi príncipe te va a doler y vas a llorar pero después todo estará bien Ok?

-No quiero que me duelaaaa- dijo llorando de nuevo

Arturo ya no tuvo el valor de seguir hablando así que con un movimiento suave coloco a Kaldur en sus rodillas y dejo caer ocho palmadas de fuerza moderada sobre el pequeño trasero, de más está decir que su mano poderosa cubría todo su blanco

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AYYY DUELE PORFAVOR YA NO, NO MÁS TRAVIESO LO PROMETO PAPIIII

Esta última palabra sorprendió mucho a Arturo, no mal entiendan no es que no quisiera a Kaldur como su hijo, pero nunca espero oír que él lo llamara papi, quedo tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había dejado a Kaldur acostado en su regazo llorando. Pronto lo acomodo en sus brazos de una manera que su cabeza reposara en su hombro y que su brazo izquierdo cargara su peso mientras el derecho acariciaba su colita para disminuir el dolor

-Ya está príncipe todo ya se olvidó tienes hoja en blanco, tranquilo- y le besaba una y otra vez su cabecita rubia.

Kaldur de repente empezó a respirar con dificultad y estaba poniéndose morado  
-Que pasa amor que tienes

-No puedo respirar papi

-Por supuesto tengo que llevarte a la piscina

-No, no me dejes papi

-Tranquilo yo voy contigo

Así Arturo salió corriendo de la habitación y se tiró a la alberca sin darse cuenta que en su carrera abría tirado a un pequeño Superboy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Roger ven aquí- dijo Oliver en el tono más serio y espeluznante que pudo

-No porfis porfis porfis

-Ni porque pongas cara de gatito con botas te salvas de esta, ya me canse de tus berrinches, desde hace medio año estas en un plan insoportable y si antes no dije nada es porque entendía que te sentías traicionado, pero ahora veo que fue mi error debí cortarlo ese mismo momento y ahora no estarías haciendo estos berrinchitos

-YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO BERRINCHE, YO NO HAGO BERRINCHES- dijo saltando con los dos pies y azotándolos con fuerza en el suelo.

-Enserio porque lo que entendí tú le estabas gritando a la señorita Marciana y por eso inició la pelea, ¿no?

-YA DÉJAME DE ESTAR CHINGANDO

Oliver no tuvo que pensar mucho tomo al niño por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y luego entrego tras palmadas con sus respectivos aullidos

PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

AYY NO TÍO PORFISSS

-Ahora me vas a escuchar o tengo que quitarte los calzoncitos

-No tío ya me calmo

-Ok ahora quiero que me digas cuales son las reglas que rompiste

-…- Roy no sedería por que admitir que fue malo sería como aceptar el castigo y él no quería nalgadas

-Ok entonces tal vez unas palmadas desnudo te suelten la lengüita

-No ya hablo ya hablo

-Tienes toda mi atención pequeña

-Es que no sé dónde empezar

-Te daré una pista, explícame porque estabas en los laboratorios de Cadmo cuando deberías haber estado estudiando para tu examen a la universidad

-Este…yo…es que me entere que el equipo tendría una misión y como no voy a ir a la universidad fui de apoyo pero llegué y todo el equipo estaba dormido pero todavía había mucho humo y me maree y luego desperté aquí sin mi ropa ni mi arco y cuando me di cuenta donde estaba les fui a pedir mis cosas y no me las quisieron dar y querían ponerme una pijama de dibujitos y yo no soy un bebé así que le dije que no quería y Kaldur empezó a gritarme y después se me lazó encima sin razón

-O ya veo ¿entones tu no insiste nada malo verdad?- dijo Oliver fingiendo tragarse todo el cuentecito

-Si yo no hice nada y por eso no debo tener un castigo

-Oh de acuerdo me disculpo por ser tan desconsiderado y culparte por lo que no hiciste, ahora voy a ir con Arturo y le diré que toda la culpa fue de Kaldur y M'gann así puede otorgar un castigo más fuerte a Kaldur por atacarte sin razón, tal vez pueda prestarle este cepilló- dijo levantando un cepillo de madera que reposaba en el mueble alado de la cama -Creo que le servirá de recordatorio de no decir mentiras y culpar a los demás- Oliver se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta con el cepillo en la mano. Roy se sentía culpable, él no quería nalgadas pero tampoco quería que castigaran a su amigo por su culpa y menos con el cepillo, Oliver ya una vez le había pegado con el cepillo y picaba como el infierno, le dolió la colita por horas y no quería que lo sufriera cualquier otra persona  
-No tío espera

-¿Que pasa pequeño? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Si- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Y ¿qué es?

-Kaldurnotuvotodalaculpayoloproboque

"Que maña tienen estos niños de balbucear no se les entiende nada" pensó con irritación Oliver -Roy ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste pero más fuerte?

-Dije que no es necesario que vayas por que no todo fue culpa de Kaldur

-No te entiendo pequeño acabas de decirme que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada

-Es que yo…

-¿Tu que Roy? ¿Que ibas a decir?

-Yo tal vez modifique un poco la verdad

-¿Como que modificarla? ¿Quieres decir que me mentiste?

-Si- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-¿Y tú sabes lo que pasa con los niños que mienten?

-Tienen un tiempo fuera y…selespegaenlascolitas

-Roy no me gusta que balbucees así que habla fuerte y claro

-Por favor Oliver

-Nada de por favor ahora quiero que me digas que reglas son las que rompiste una por una, y porque

El niño dio un gran suspiro y se resignó a su destino

-Ok

Te desobedecí y no me quede en casa estudiando

Espié al equipo y fui con ellos a Cadmo

Le grite a M'gann y Artemisa

Pelee con Kaldur

Te mentí al decirte que no había hecho nada

-Está bien Roy pero te falto la más importante, pusiste innecesariamente en riesgo tu vida

-Pero…

-Pero nada Roy, nuestro trabajo ya es peligroso y tú estos últimos meses te has puesto tanto en peligro que ya ni sientes que estás haciendo algo peligroso

-Pero tío

-No Roy, dime que sería de mí sin ti, ya perdí a tu padre, a tu hermano y tu madre solo dios sabe dónde está, ustedes eran mi única familia y no planeo perderte.

Roy se sentía tan devastado por las palabreas de Oliver que se puso a llorar, era cierto era muy egoísta casi deja solo a su tío y ya no iba a querer ser Flecha Verde y dejaría sin un héroe al mundo

-LO SIENTO TÍO OLI TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE DEJARE SOLITO

Oliver levantó con cuidado al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas -Shhh ya Roy tranquilo shhhh yo también te prometo nunca dejarte solito y menos ahora que eres de nuevo mi niñito precioso- y le soplo en el estómago haciendo que Roy se riera como loco

-Y ahora vamos ya no podemos retrasarlo más

El niño solo gimió cuando fue cambiado de posición en las piernas fuertes de su tío y sintió el brazo grande rodeando su pequeña cintura

-¿Por qué voy a castigarte Roy?

-Por romper las reglas

-¿Y que más Roy?

-Porque me arriesgue sin ser necesario

-Ok aquí vamos

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AYY NO YA NO MÁS DUELE

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

NO TIOOO YA NO AUUU NO TÍO NO ME QUITES EL CALZÓN

-Si Roy van a ser sin calzón

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

YAAA NO MÁS DUELE MUCHO

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

YA NO MÁS TRAVIESO PERO YA NOO

-Ya solo dos pequeño, solo faltan dos

NO YA NO QUIERO MÁS

Oliver tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para agarrar el cepillo y hacerlo caer dos veces más en la colita rosa que se movía en su regazo

CRACK NO ARRIESGARÁS CRACK TU VIDA

AYYY ME DUELE MUCHO TÍO ME DUELEEEE

Oliver cambio rápidamente la posición de su sobrino y lo acuno en sus brazos –Lose pequeño, ya mi amor Shhh ya se acabó

-NOOO TODAVÍA DUELE MUCHO

-Ya mi amor- lo voltio de nuevo y beso cariñosamente los cachetitos maltratados -Ya va a pasar- y así se quedaron abrazaditos hasta que un pequeño estómago avisó que ya era hora de comer

-Ya escuche ven te preparare un sándwich mermelada y un vaso de leche ¿qué te parece?

-¿Y una manzana?

-Y una manzana

Oliver fue cargando al niño cuidando que nada tocara su colita caliente

-Ok quédate aquí en lo que preparó la comida y luego te puedes sentar en mi regazo

-Si

Y Roy se quedó parado al lado de la barra en la cocina

Superman estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión, de la nada llego corriendo un mini Superboy cubierto de lágrimas y llorando a mares

-PAPI AQUAMAN ME EMPIJO

Superman se quedó anonadado por unos segundos pero luego se paró bruscamente tirando de nuevo a Superboy pero esta vez se golpeó en la cabeza con la mesita de café

-YO NO SOY TU PADRE- dijo sin detenerse siquiera para levantar al niño

El pequeño kriptóniano se paró como pudo y se fue corriendo llorando aún más que antes  
Oliver se sentó con Roy en el sofá y el niño comió alegremente su sándwich mientras Oliver le enviaba una mirada de desprecio a Superman

-El hombre de acero, te queda bien el título

-Yo…

-Oigan han visto a Conner?- pregunto M'gann al entrar a la sala -es que les compremos ropa a los chicos, a señor tenga es para Roy espero que le gusté- era un conjunto simple de jersey con una polo roja y tenis también rojos que brillaban al caminar, por supuesto también traía calzoncillos y calcetas

-Gracias señorita

-No ay de qué, pero en todo casi agradezca a Batman él nos dio el dinero, hola Megan yo voy a seguir buscando a Conner- y la chica salió corriendo de la sala

-Es muy rara no

-No solo distraída- dijo Roy como si fuera lo más natural

-Ven vamos cambiarte no quiero que te enfermes

Oliver cambió a Roy dentro del baño y al salir vieron a una chica verde buscando como loca asta detrás de la televisión

-Oiga ¿señorita que pasa?

-Conner no está por ningún lado y tampoco escucho sus pensamientos debe estar fuera de rango

-¿Desde hace cuánto no lo escuchas?

-Veinte minutos más o menos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Superman al regresar de la cocina con una soda en la mano

-Conner no esta


	4. Chapter 4

La lata de soda exploto en la mano de Superman como si hubiera sido una simple bombilla

-Como que no está, debe estar en algún lugar, el rayo Z no ha sonado en horas- dijo algo alterado el Kriptoniano

-Eso es cierto M'gann debe estar escondiéndose- dijo más tranquilo Oliver

-Ok tal vez esté en la bionave- y salió corriendo hacia el hangar, en su carrera la descuidada marciana chocó contra Batman -lo siento Batman llevo prisa, no lo lastime verdad

Batman volteó a ver a la preciosa carga que llevaba en los brazos, mirando los ojos azul bebe que combinaban con el mameluco del pequeño -No al parecer no, pero ten más cuidado ahora que los chicos son pequeños tenemos que ser más cuidadosos

-Si lo lamento- y la marciana volvió a su carrera pero con cuidado de no tumbar a nadie

-Qué raro me pareció ver que la bionave salía del hangar, tal vez solo mi imaginación- dijo Batman mientras se acercaba a los otros héroes -de todas formas ¿porque tanta prisa?

-No encuentra a Superboy

-Connel

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Batman volteando hacia su hijito

-No le guta que le digan Supedboy cuando etamos solos

-¿Gracias por decírnoslo amor lo recordaremos, tienes sed?

-Y hambe, pol favo- agrego Robin desde los brazos de su padre, hace poco había despertado y se encontraba algo mimoso

-Está bien espera un poco no quiero que digan que mato de hambre a mi pequeño bebé- dijo mientras hacía cosquillas en la pancita del niño

Los otros héroes arquearon sus cejas reprimiendo una risa, ¿cómo era posible que el héroe causante de las pesadillas de los criminales más desquiciados de Gotham city, se comportará como una mamá gallina? y lo más sorprendente es que sonriera.

Batman levanto la vista y se aclaró la garganta, estaba a punto de preparar ensalada de frutas y jugo de manzana cuando una desesperada M'gann entro corriendo y grito  
-SE FUE SE FUE

-M'gann tranquila, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Batman acercándose a la marciana

-Ya no está y lobo y esfera tampoco, ellos no se irían sin Conner

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Oliver desde el sofá

-Si- grito M'gann

En eso entra Flash con un pequeño Wally en los brazos

-Preparen los abrigos han anunciaron nevada

-Oh no- dijo asustada M'gann

-Nos separaremos en grupos Aquaman y…

-Linterna a monte, responda monte- se escuchó en la pantalla de la sala de control

-¿Que pasa linterna?- dijo Batman abriendo el enlace

-Necesitamos apoyo inmediato la liga de la injusticia está atacando en diversas partes del mundo

-Ok vamos para allá- dijo solemnemente Bruce

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!, claro son los mejore súper héroes pero cuando se trata de uno de los suyos le dan la espalda y…

-Señorita M'orzz me aria el favor de calmarse

-¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme?!, no voy a poder encontrarlo a tiempo yo sola, puede morir congelado

-Tranquila M'gann, Superman y yo nos quedaremos a buscarlo, no permitiremos que le pase nada a Conner ¿escuchaste?- Batman abrazo a la chica alterada y la tranquilizo con suaves palabras

-Flash Flecha pasen por Aquaman y vallan a apoyar a la liga- ladró órdenes Batman soltando a la ya calmada chica marciana

-Flecha tu quédate yo iré con la liga- dijo inmediatamente Superman

-Claro que no, tu armaste esto ahora arréglalo- dijo un muy enojado Oliver mirando con acusación al kriptoniano

-¿Que quieren decir con que tú lo provocaste?- pregunto Batman un poco enojado por no estar al tanto de la situación

-El chico llego corriendo y me sorprendió cuando grito "Papi", mi primera reacción fue pararme y gritar al hacerlo lo empuje y se calló

-Tu eres un maldito, ¿cómo puedes tratarlo así es sólo un niño pequeño?, no sé cómo las perdonas te creen un héroe, no se siquiera porque tú mismo te dices ser un héroe, no eres más que un bastardo maldito- grito una muy muy enojada marciana a un centímetro de la cara de Superman, sus ojos se tornaron verdes, tenía un aura de energía rodeaba su cuerpo, pero sus palabras no penetraron en el corazón de aceró

-Yo nunca pedí un niño así que no es mi responsabilidad- dijo con una cara fría y estoica el hombre de acero

M'gann le dio una tremenda cachetada que hubiera noqueado a cualquiera pero al hombre de acero ni siquiera le volteo la cara, y sólo gracias a que era marciana no se le rompió la mano

-Lárgate no te necesito para encontrar a Conner solo lograrás matarlo

Y con eso salió volando lo más rápido posible de la sala, los demás héroes y niños lanzaron miradas de desprecio hacia Superman.

-Tal vez M'gann piensa que eres inútil pero agilizaras la búsqueda- Batman en ese punto y después de escuchar lo poco que le importaba el niño al otro hombre, sólo escupía ácido en sus palabras y su mirada quemaba en los ojos de Superman pero él no quitó su cara orgullosa y su porte en alto, Batman se decepciono más al notar que nada hacía que el hombre de acero doblegarse

-Artemisa has me un favor y cuida a los chicos

-Claro Batman no hay problema

Y así cada grupo salió de la cueva con su propio rumbo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya hacia una hora que estaban buscando a un pequeño Superboy y no había ni rastro del había empezado a nevar y dentro de poco todo estaría lleno de nieve, ese panorama no se veía muy prometedor para un niño de seis años que sólo llevaba una muy grande playera negra.

M'gann estaba más allá de preocupada, Batman era un manojo de nervios, Artemisa batallaba con sus propios nervios y con cuatro muy asustados niños, pero Superman hacia un rato que sentía una presión en el pecho y hormigas en el estómago, conocía bien esa sensación, la tenía cada vez que veía deserción en los ojos de su padre, Jonathan Kent la persona que le había cuidado aún sin ser su hijo, la persona que sin importar los problemas que trajera lo amaba, era la culpa, se sentía mal por haber tratado a el niño así, se disculparía con el cuándo lo encontrarán, pero definitivamente no podía cuidar de él no estaba listo.

Una voz muy familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos "Superman creo que yo sé dónde está lo que buscas" (dato rápido hay una frecuencia de radio que sólo puede escuchar Superman y Superboy)

Superman paro enseguida su vuelo y resurgirlo hacia Metrópoli, pero ¿si era otra trampa? ¿Y si era cierto que el niño podría estaba en peligro?, si iba sólo lo atraparían, pero si llamaba a Batman y no era cierto perderían oportunidades para encontrar a Conner

-Creo que vale el riesgo, de todas firmas trasegó el comunicador

Así Superman se dirigió a la torre Luthor lo más rápido que podía con la esperanza de que el niño no estuviera allí

-Luthor entrega al niño

-Oh Superman yo nunca dije que lo tuviera solo dije que se dónde estaba

-Habla

-Ok tranquilo, sólo diré que es un viejo amigo de tu padre

-Zod

-Que bien que se conocen yo pensaba que tendría que presentarlos

-¿A dónde lo llevo?

-Bueno Superman no vas a querer que yo haga todo el trabajo o si

-¿Dónde están?- ahora el hombre de acero definitivamente había perdido la paciencia

-Sólo me dijo que te sentirías como en casa

Superman no necesito más información salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la fortaleza de cristal

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

M'gann y Batman seguían como locos buscando rastros de Superboy la nieve empedraba a caer el frío ya calva los huesos, definitivamente no era el mejor panorama que ofrecía la naturaleza a su desesperada búsqueda

-No está por ningún lado- dijo desesperada la chica

-Tranquila lo encontraremos sigue buscando, trata de comunicarte con la bola

-Si…espera ya la encontré pero se oye débil y triste

-¿Dónde está?

-No a mucho sígueme

Y así con la vio nave y el Batimovil siguieron la débil señal emitida por la esfera.

Al llegar al sitio solo estaba un lobo apenas vivo y la bola ya tenía abolladuras por todas partes, definitivamente hubo una pelea y no fue Superboy, alguien se había llevado al niño

-Oh no de seguro lo atraparon

-Tranquila estará bien, Batman a Superman, Superman responde

-¿Qué pasa?

-No contesta, Superman, SUPERMAN

Una tenue voz se escuchó del otro lado sonaba agotada pero tranquila -Ya lo tengo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Oh Kal'el que agradable sorpresa pensé que te perderías la cena familiar

-Zod dame al niño y no saldrás herido

-General Zod si no te molesta

-Perdiste ese título al traicionar a mi padre

-Creo que papito no te contó todo como crees, pero eso no importa lo dejaremos para otro día, ahora tenemos un invitado y no lo vamos a hacer esperar

-El niño no tiene nada que ver, déjalo ir

-TE EQUIVOCAS, tu mataste a mi hijo y tu padre a mi esposa, y ahora te devolveré el favor (otro pequeño corto, esta parte fue inspirada en la serie Smallville, Zod no aparece en la serie) Zod sin piedad alguna lanzó al niño del cuello y lo hizo volar por la sala

-PAAPIII

Sólo gracias a la gran velocidad de Superman el niño no calló de golpe sobre el suelo de cristal. Zod se abalanzo contra Superman haciendo que soltara a Conner, el asustado niño al sentir el suelo bajo del echo a correr y se escondió en una grieta que había en la pared. Mientras en el exterior se llevaba a cabo una pelea de titanes

Superboy vio el comunicador que se le había caído a su papi cuando el hombre malo los atacó y savia que debía llamar a la liga por ayuda, pero tenía mucho miedo de que su salía lo atrapara de nuevo el hombre malo.

Superman solo trataba de entretener a Zod para qué el niño escapara, pero por que no se iba el maldito mocoso, ¿que no tenía sentido de auto preservación?

Con esa distracción un fuerte golpe callo en la cara de Clark haciéndolo caer al suelo, dejando al súper héroe fuera de combate, pero el ver al niño llorando tan asustado le dio fuerzas para vencer a Zod, no dejaría que nada dañara a su hijo.  
-Zod esto termina ahora

-Claro que sí, primero te destruiré a ti, y luego a tu bastardo hijo

-No, esto se termina por que te atreviste a tocar a Kon'el príncipe de kriptón- Superman simplemente tomo a Zod como un muñeco de trapo lo estrello contra el piso haciendo retumbar toda la isla, el pobre ni siquiera la vio venir, no pensaba que la bondad de Kal'el podría desaparecer en un instante.

Al ver que su enemigo estaba fuera de combate se arrastró hacia al niño, lo saco de su escondite y lo acuno en sus brazos solo hasta que surtió su cuerpecito caliente entre sus brazos se permitió descansar, tomo el comunicador y simple mente dijo -Ya lo tengo- y quedo dormido en la fría isla

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Superman, Superman despierta- la voz del caballero de la noche estaba despertándole lentamente pero cuando el cuerpecito fue quitado de sus brazos se despertó de golpe

-¿QUE? NO CONNER

-Tranquilo lo tiene M'gann

-Ok

-Necesitas atención médica

-Estoy bien, ¿pero Conner?

-El solo unos moretones no hay de qué preocuparse

-¿Que harás con él?

-¿Perdona?  
-No puedo cuidarlo, que harás ya vimos que obviamente no se puede quedar con la sobrina del capitán marciano

Batman estaba decepcionando creía que por fin Superman asesoraría a su hijo. Con una voz frustrada dijo

-Buscare voluntarios en la liga, lo más probable es que se valla con los halcones o la mujer maravilla, ya veremos

-Es lo mejor


	5. Chapter 5

Satélite Atalaya

4 de enero 8:46 am

-Liga tengo un gran favor que pedirles- todos en el salón de reuniones prestaban atención al caballero de la noche, y no por su acostumbrado tono de mando sino porque esta vez realmente sonaba angustiado y eso solo presagiaba malas noticias

-Ayer en la madrugada el equipo sufrió un accidente- las caras de todos sentados en la sala se alarmaron, (por supuesto los responsables de los mini héroes no) las mujeres llevaron sus manos a las bocas y los hombres fruncieron el ceño -tranquilos no resultaron heridos, pero fueron afectados por un gas que al parecer los hizo…  
-Ahora los más grandes solo tienen como ocho- interrumpió escandalosamente Flash quitándole toda la seriedad al momento

-Si gracias Flash, bueno en teoría algo así, Aqualad y Flecha Roja ahora parecen niños de ocho años, Superboy y Kid Flash aparentan seis y Robin bueno solo tres

-¿Y están bien?- pregunto muy angustiada Canario Negro, que sentía a todos los chicos como su familia

-Por el momento no han mostrado efectos negativos, pero actúan a la edad que tienen, retienen sus recuerdos pero los procesan con mente infantil

-¿Y mi sobrina?- pregunto el Capitán Marciano tratando de mostrarse sereno

-Tranquilo Capitán, las chicas no fueron a dicha misión así que no resultaron afectadas por el gas- dijo Flecha Verde poniendo una maño sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Volviendo al tema- dijo Batman retomando la palabra -cada chico fue instalado con su mentor, pero Superboy fue un caso particular, a Superman le resulta difícil hacerse cargo del niño, y por eso necesito un voluntario para cuidar de Superboy en lo que averiguo como devolverlos a la normalidad.

Un murmullo empezó entre los miembros de la liga y al parecer Batman tendría varios voluntarios a su disposición y no era lo mejor tantas opciones y tal vez no resistirían, un niño es una gran responsabilidad

-Antes de tomar una decisión tomen encuentra que se están llevando a un súper niño, muchas veces tendrían que dejar su deber de súper héroe por quedarse con él, o encontrar una niñera de suma confianza que sepa de quien se trata- no es que Batman quisiera quedarse sin opciones, más bien no quería que devolvieran a Conner cada pocos días, eso afectaría más la estabilidad del pequeño, un niño necesita un hogar, no estarse paseando de casa en casa cada semana

-Nosotros podríamos hacerlo somos dos y rolaríamos turnos para cuidar de el- la mujer halcón se veía animada, pero el hombre halcón no tanto

-Yo también me ofrezco no tengo inconveniente con quedarme en casa, comparto ciudad con Flecha verde y sirve que lo ayudo con Velos- Canario Negro definitivamente quería ser la elegida ella amaba a cada uno de los chicos

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Oliver completamente de acuerdo

-Yo también podría mis hermanas ayudarían con el pequeño- la Mujer Maravilla, no dejaría al hijo de uno de sus amigos solo cuando más la necesitaban

-Yo podría hacerlo- todos voltearon a ver al Linterna Verde recostado tranquilamente en su asiento, simplemente no lo creían, un Linterna Verde jamás abandona su puesto, ellos tenían un código de honor gravado en el cerebro con láser -No me miren así puedo hacerlo, A mi sector asignaron dos linternas más y estoy seguro que pueden arreglárselas y aquí la liga tiene a otro linterna, y con respecto a mi vida personal tengo a alguien de absoluta confianza, pero ya es tu decisión Batman

-Ok lo comentare con Superman y les avisaremos, gracias por ofrecerse cómo voluntarios- dijo Batman levantándose de la silla

-Oye Batman falte yo, yo podría hacerlo- dijo Shazam muy entusiasmado

-Hace un mes lo hubiera considerado, pero cuando descubrimos que no tienes más que diez años, no creo que sea seguro- dijo el caballero de la noche poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del hombre/niño

-En dos meses cumplo once- dijo Shazam haciendo un puchero

-El punto es que no puedo poner a Superboy a tu cargo, eres solo un niño

-Ok, pero hubiera sido lindo tener un hermanito menor.

-Tranquilo Shazam no es que no los vuelvas a ver, cuando quieras verlos solo avísanos y estable seremos un horario de juegos- dijo Batman para tratar de animar al héroe y funciono

-YUPIII! Si eran divertidos cuando estaban grandes ahora será mejor y podría jugar con ellos sin ser Shazam

Todos rieron de la ocurrencia de este joven héroe

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gotham City 12:00 am

-Y que dices alguno de los voluntarios es apropiado para cuidar de tu hij…

-No te atrevas Batman aun así no aras que cambie de opinión

-Lo lamento la costumbre, todos en la liga se refieren a él como tu hijo

-Las chicas transpiran desesperación y demasiada compasión para que funcione- Superman cambió el tema claramente incómodo por la situación -hombre halcón siempre ha dicho que quiere una niña así que no estará a gusto con mi… el niño, corriendo por toda su casa- ese pequeño descuido devolvió las esperanzas a Batman

-Dices que nuestra única opción es el Linterna verde

-No, él es la peor de las opciones, está más comprometido con las luciérnagas que con la liga, no quiero un día enterarme que dejo solo a mi hijo o que lo llevo a quien sabe qué lugar de la galaxia- Superman estaba tan concentrado en descartar al linterna que no se dio cuenta de la palabra hijo saliendo de su boca

Batman sólo sonrió, a estas alturas ni el con la ayuda de Alfred se considerarían adecuados a los ojos de Superman -Entonces que propones que haga, no puedo dejarlo en el monte ni traerlo aquí con migo, ya es mucho trabajo con mi bebé como para traer otro niño a casa, aparte Alfred ya no está en condiciones de cuidar a un niño

-Si me disculpa señor yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar al joven Dick sin ningún inconveniente, quiere que le traiga más té señor Kent- Alfred era tan silencioso que ni el perfecto oído del kriptoniano pudo oírlo venir

-No gracias Alfred y ya te he dicho que me digas Clark

-Ni te molestes no lo hará nunca, Alfred ¿ya despertó Dick?

-No pero lo hará dentro de poco y estará hambriento, no quiso comer todo su desayuno solo tomo leche y una galleta

-Alfred es importante que coma bien y a sus horas

-Lo se señor pero es muy testarudo y no es fácil convencerlo

-Ok cuando despierte yo me encargo de el

-Creo que estarás ocupado dentro de poco así que te dejo- Clark le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo, y este le dio un buen consejo -Quien más apropiado para cuidar a un niño extra terrestre que el que pelea con ellos a diario

-Gracias amigo te dejo con tu familia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Coast City 12:15 pm

En otro lugar del planeta en un departamento de soltero dos amigos se la estaban pasando bien en la terraza tomando cerveza y hablando de sus últimas aventuras

-Yo a veces me siento más extraño aquí en la tierra que en cualquier otro lugar

-Si me he sentido igual pero nunca aceptaría quedarme en el plantel de los linternas extrañaría mucho este planeta, hablando de otra cosa Hal lo decías enserió cuando pediste al hijo de Superman

-Por supuesto John, tú y yo sabemos que no es por falta de tiempo que Superman no puede cuidar del niño, él no quiere a su hijo

-Si ya lo sospechaba pero no quería aceptarlo, es difícil de asimilar

-Oye ¿me ayudas a desalojar el cuarto a lado del mío?- dijo Hal algo emocionado

-¿Para qué?- a John ya sospechaba para que pero quería confirmarlo de la boca de su amigo

-¿Dónde crees que va a dormir el niño?

-Hal no te precipites todavía no sabes si te lo darán- a John le preocupaba tanto entusiasmo de su amigo, savia que era el mejor de los candidatos, era inteligente, fuerte, con un gran corazón y mucho espíritu, pero lo mejor le encantaban los niños y tendría todo su apoyo si le dieran la custodia del niño, pero lo que no quería era que se hiciera falsas ilusiones y terminara en otro día en un café de la ciudad tomando capuchinos con galletas y tratando de animarlo

-Tranquilo solo es por sí me lo dan tener espació para poner una casa de campaña y fingir que estamos en una acampada yo hacía eso todo el tiempo con mi hermano y me encantaba

Por el amor de dios John no resistía cuando Hal hacia carita de gato con botas no importa si era una mala idea siempre terminaban haciéndolo -Ok Ok fingiremos una acampada aunque no esté Superboy con nosotros

-Lo estará yo lo se lo presiento en mi barriga- dijo Hal mientras sobaba su barriga que avía inflado para hacer más claro su punto

-HAHAHAHA- una muy fuerte riza provino de John, las ocurrencias del que él consideraba un hermano menor siempre lo hacían reír

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gotham City 12:30 pm

-Dick habré la boca para papá campeón

El bebé simplemente apretó los labios y volteo la cara lejos de la cuchara  
Las cosas en la mansión Wayne no iban muy bien, un pequeño Dick se despertó dos minutos después de que se fue Superman, mojado, molesto y muy hambriento, estaba mimoso y no quería separarse de su papá, Bruce cambio el pañal rápidamente para no hacer sufrir más a su hijo, el bebé iba recostado en el gran hombro de su padre mientras cursaban la mansión hacia la cocina, la mesa solo se usaba cuando había una fiesta o en eventos especiales como Navidad y año nuevo que los visita la familia Kent y Alfred accedía a sentarse a la mesa, al llegar a la cocina Bruce trato de poner a su hijo en la silla alta pero el esfuerzo fue en vano y mejor lo sentó en su regazo mientras Alfred dejaba un platito de sopa de verduras delante de él, con una sonrisa y un gracias Brucé indico a su mayordomo que podía retirarse pero antes de hacerlo el sabio hombre coloco un babero en el cuello del Bebe y una servilleta en el pecho de Bruce

-Créame señor lo necesitará

-¿Oh vamos Alfred que tan malo puede ser?

Diez minutos después había más sopa en la cara y cabello de Bruce que lo que había logrado entrar en el bebé

-Vamos amor tienes que comer- Bruce se oía claramente desesperado no entendía como su hijo modeló, el número uno de su clase, el prodigio Grayson/Wayne se convirtiera en un niño mimado y berrinchudo en solo dos días -Campeón abre por favor

-No tete, quelo tete- grito el bebé apartando la cara de la cuchara que le ofrecía su desesperado padre

-Cuando te acabes el platito te doy leche, pero primero come tu sopa- Bruce extendió otra cucharada a la boca del bebé lo único que paso es que la cuchara salió volando hacia la cara del desprevenido padre y se impactó dejando más sopa en el cabello del Play Boy de Ciudad Gótica- Ok eso es todo jovencito ahora te sientas en tu silla por diez minutos en lo que yo me cambio- y así coloco y aseguro al bebé en su silla -Alfred cuida a Dick un momento- grito Bruce para que el mayordomo escuchara de donde sea que estuviera

-No hay necesidad de gritar señor

-Lo siento pensé que estabas más lejos, ¿lo cuidarías por un momento en lo que me cambio?

-Por supuesto señor, y le recomendaría que también trajera una muda para en joven Dick

-Buena idea- y salió caminando con su porte en alto como el gran hombre de negocios y no como un padre que acababa de ser vencido por su hijo.

En cambio el bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte cuando vio que su padre salió de la habitación

-Paapiiii- lloro amargamente el bebé y extendió sus pequeños bracitos deseando ser recogido

-Lo siento joven Dick pero usted se buscó esto

-Papi- dijo más despacito ya savia que sí papá decía diez minutos en la silla se quedaría diez minutos en la silla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Metrópoli 12:45 pm

-Oye Smallville ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto Luisa

-¿Me ayudas a cubrir un nuevo artículo?

-Sí, ¿de qué se trata?

-La guardería de la justicia- Luisa lo dijo como si fuera el artículo del año  
-¿Qué?- Clark se sacó de onda -¿De qué hablas?

-Timmy ven- grito Lois a su camarógrafo y un aguaitado pelirrojo llego corriendo al escritorio de Clark –Muéstrale a Clark las fotos que tomaste

-Mira Clark conseguí material de primera, en esta foto está Flash con un niño en los brazos, también tengo a Aquaman y Flecha verde, a Batman lo tome de espalda solo se ve un mechón de cabello y es esta es la mejor de todas Superman con un mini el en los brazos, por dios son idénticos

-Yo creo que tienen una relación con los viejos pupilos- Luisa estaba muy motivada y no pararía hasta averiguar lo que pasaba -Yo creo que es alguna cosa secreta de la liga, tratan a esos niños como ratones de laboratorio

-Entonces Smallville ¿estas dentro?

-No lo sé, están hablando de ir en contra de la liga podríamos salir perdiendo

-Vamos Clark piénsalo y luego nos avisas- Luisa realmente quería a Clark en el equipo era perspicaz y le ayudaría a conseguir información -Oye Timmy ya no me contaste que paso después de que tomaste las fotos

-Aquaman se sumergió, Flash se fue corriendo, Flecha verde en una moto y Batman en su súper auto te juro que traía un asiento de bebé allí adentro

-Y Superman?

-Beso al niño en la cabeza y se lo entrego a una chica pelirroja

-¿No se lo llevo?

-Nop lo dejo y se fue volando

Clark escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos desde su escritorio y contemplaba la foto de su hijo dormido en sus brazos, acaricio con añoranza el hombro donde se avía recargado el niño y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pero se regañó a sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo, él no podía tener un hijo. Tomo el teléfono y marco a su mejor amigo  
-Bruce llama al linterna y espero que sea una buena idea


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Harbor 5:32 pm

-¿Dónde está la luciérnaga?

Superman daba vueltas en la playa como León enjaulado, Batman sólo lo veía divertido recargado en el capo del Batimovil, dentro del monte había un bebé sentado en el sillón y un pequeño de seis años extremadamente nervioso

-¿Y si no le agrado Rob? ¿Y si el piensa igual que mi papá y también cree que soy peligroso?

El bebé gateo por el sillón y al llegar a su amigo lo dio un fuerte abrazó y besó su mejilla como Batman hace con él para que deje de llorar, el niño más grande devolvió el abrazo y se puso a jugar con el bebé.

Afuera era otra historia, no había fuerza humana que logrará tranquilizar a Superman y Batman ya se estaba desesperando

-Debió haber llegado hace cinco minutos

-Clark tranquilízate y solo se ha retrasado dos minutos

-Es tan irresponsable, y tú le quieres dar a mí… al niño

-No, yo te lo quiero dar a ti, pero como tú no lo quieres él es mi mejor opción- le recrimino Batman a su encapado amigo

Superman rodó los ojos ante la evidente trampa -Se lo que esas haciendo y no funcionara, no cambiare de opinión en el último minuto

-Soy testarudo

-Demasiado para tu propio bien- dijo Superman estrechando los ojos

-Sonaste como Alfred cuando me está regañando- serio el "hombre cara de piedra" Batman

-WOW Batman riendo eso es de antología, nadie me lo creerá- un linterna recién llegado no podía dejar de reírse de su propio chiste

-Llegas tarde- Batman dijo en tono serió tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad frente al Linterna verde

-Lo siento pero es que pase a comprar unas cosas, y Donde esta Superboy ya quiero llegar a mostrarle su habitación

-¿Ya tienes una habitación para el?- Superman en realidad sonaba celoso, como es posible que este sujetó se tome tantas libertades con su hijo -¿Cómo pudiste adornar una habitación para el si no sabes lo que le gusta?

-Claro que sí, cuando yo tenía seis y mi padre era piloto todo mi cuarto estaba adornado con aviones, él era mi héroe y supongo que tú eres el más grande de los héroes a ojos de Superboy, y si no es así podría cambiarse, pero donde esta tengo muchos planes para hoy

-Primero tenemos que aclarar unos puntos

-Ok Ok, pero que sea rápido

-Vamos adentro

Una vez dentro del monte un pequeño pajarito corrió a los brazos de su padre

-Papi upa upa- y extendió sus manitas para ser levantado, el murciélago levanto a su bebé y lo lanzo un poco hacia arriba provocando le risas histéricas. El Linterna quería burlarse del regularmente hombre cara de piedra, pero lo que hacia este amoroso padre era lo mismo que su padre había hecho con él y su hermano cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Por otro lado Conner veía con añoranza el amor que derrochaba Batman, ¿por qué papá no podía ser así?

-Hola amigo- el linterna se acuclillo al lado del niño que seguía en la alfombra de la sala, él debía ser Superboy - Mi nombre es Hal Jordán, pero puedes decirme tío Hal

-¿Tú eres quien me va a llevar a su casa?

-Sólo si tú quieres- Hal pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, definitivamente quería llevarse al niño a su casa, era adorable

Superboy miro inquisitivamente a su padre y supo que no había cambiado nada, así que ¿qué podía perder?

-¿Que dices amigo quieres venir?

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza y levanto los brazos en señal de querer ser llevado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smallville

11 de enero 6:45 pm

-John pásame la pimienta que está en la mesa

-¿No prefieres que te la pase yo Má?

-Oh Clark, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Acabo de llegar, ¿que estas preparando? Huele delicioso

-Lasaña

-Que rico

-¿Y tú porque no habías bebido?- dijo Marta dando un pequeño golpe con la cuchara de madera en el trasero de su hijo

-Ay mamá es que entre el trabajo y la liga no tengo tiempo de nada y hace poco surgió un… problema y me retraso más

-No vuelvas a dejar tanto tiempo sin venir

-Si mamá lo prometo, ¿y papá?

-De seguro en el granero ve por él ya va a estar la cena

Y así Clark salió por su padre al granero, le encantaba ir a la casa de sus padres, le recordaba cuando era un adolescente y de lo único que se encargaba era de la escuela, obedecer y no llamar la atención y sus únicas preocupaciones eran no meterse en problemas para no probar la paletita que papá había hecho especialmente para él. La vida era más sencilla cuando vivía con sus padres

-Pá estas aquí

-Si campeón por aquí- le grito desde arriba del granero - bajó en un momento

De repente un enorme perro blanco salió de la nada y taqueó a Clark como si fuera un humano promedio -Ow Kripto, como está el mejor perro del mundo he- el perro movía la cola y ladraba, después se echó a correr y trajo una pelota de hule -que ¿quieres jugar? ¿Quieres jugar?- el perro solo ladro más como respuesta

-Claro que pueden jugar los dos, pero después de la cena

-Agh paá

-Nada de eso Clark ya sabes que primero tienes que cenar- John adoraba a su hijo no importa la edad que tuviera siempre sería su niñito -Anda apúrate antes de que venga tu madre

-Está bien- y sintió una palmada en su nalga derecha que si bien no le dolió si lo puso nervioso, la mano de papá abarcaba poco más de la mitad de su trasero -Un día tendrán que dejar de hacer eso ya tengo treinta y cuatro, no soy un niño

-Eres mi niño

Después la noche se fue tranquila, cenaron, Clark salió a jugar un rato con Kripto, vieron una película, Clark se quedó dormido como muchas veces cuando era niño y John lamento ya no poder llevar cargando a su hijo a la cama

-Oye campeón despierta, sube a la cama

Clark todavía medio adormilado estiro los brazos y dijo medio mimoso –Llévame

-No campeón, ya estás muy grande y no te aguanto así que camina- y John ayudo a su gorila a llegar a la cama, lo arropó y beso su frente ay cosas de las que nunca se aburriría de hacer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Coast City

11 de enero 7:00 pm

-Ok Conner baño, leche y a dormir

-No tío Hal leche y más jugo

-No amigo, los niños pequeños se duermen a las ocho y se acabó, así que sube a bañarte

-No quiero- y el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sentado en medio de la sala

-Conner no voy a pelear contigo así que te subes a bañar o yo subo contigo te banas y no hay chocolate en la leche, tú decides- Conner lo pensó por momento, definitivamente no quería un baño pero la leche sin chocolate no sabía rico y sabía que el tío Hal lo obligaría a tomar un baño de todos modos así que ya no quedaba de otra

-Ya voy

-Ese es mi chico, aparte mañana es sábado y vamos a ir a una reunión al monte, ¿no te da gusto?

-Si hace mucho que no veo a mi equipo y quiero mostrarle a todos a Superbear- dijo levantando al pequeño oso de felpa con una capa roja como la de su papá y una S pintada en el pecho

-Claro que sí pero te tienes que bañar vamos al baño

-¿Y puedo tener burbujas en la bañera?

-Claro y creo que pato también tiene ganas de un baño de burbujas

Después de eso ya no hubo más pelea y Conner estaba listo para dormir a la 7:48 era demasiada la emoción que necesito de dos libros para caer dormido.

Algo muy similar le pasaba a los otros héroes con sus pequeños todos estaban emocionados hace una eternidad que no se veían, en realidad solo una semanas pero para ellos eran como siglos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smallville

12 de enero 6:54 am

-¿John quieres más café?

-No esperare a Clark no creo que tarde mucho en bajar- dijo desviando la vista del periódico a su reloj

-Y hay algo de Clark?

-Si un artículo de como Bruce Wayne dono una cantidad exagerada a la rehabilitación del parque de Metrópolis

-Ese chico no sabe medirse

-Tranquila Martha Alfred no dejara que se quede en la calle

-¿Y hay otro artículo sobre "El hombre de acero"?

-¿Si, adivina de quién?

-¿Esa chica está obsesionada, y que dice?

 _"LA GUARDERÍA DE LA JUSTICIA_

 _Hace poco uno de nuestros capases reporteros tomo unas fotos reveladoras sobre el nuevo equipo de jóvenes héroes y sus mentores en ellas se ve como los chicos de alguna extraña forma se volvieron niños de no más de ocho años o más pequeños. Sólo dios sabe lo que piensan hacer con estas criaturas._

 _Ya muchas personas se sentían indignados que estos chicos ninguno de ellos mallares de edad pelearán contra los villanos más dementes del mundo, por favor recen para que no los obliguen a pelear en estas condiciones."_

Por todo el artículo aparecían las fotos de los héroes cargando a los niños dormidos en sus brazos y al final del artículo había una de Superman besando la cabecita de Superboy. John y Martha estaban realmente confundidos ¿de qué se trataba esto y porque su hijo no se los había dicho?

-CLARK JONATHAN KENT BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE- el grito de John resonó por toda la granja hasta el granero donde Kripto jugaba con su pelota, el perro al escuchar tremendo grito se escondió en la paja ya sabía lo que venía y nunca era agradable  
-¿Que pasa papá?- pregunto Clark tallándose los ojos para despejarse un poco -¿por qué tanto grito?

-No te hagas el gracioso con migo y dime que significa esto- dijo mientras tiraba sobre la mesa la imagen donde aparecía su hijo con un niño en los brazos

-Puedo explicarlo Pá

-Claro que lo harás jovencito y también nos explicarás porque nos lo has ocultado durante una semana

Clark trago audiblemente esto no sería agradable, ni para él y tal vez para su trasero

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

12 de enero 8:35 am

Central City

-Más rápido tío Barry vamos a llegar tarde

-Tranquilo Wally, iríamos más rápido si yo te cargara en mis brazos y escondieras tu cara en mi cuello pero tú quieres ir de caballito así que te aguantas

-No soy un bebé para que me cargues en tus brazos

-Entonces ya deja de jalar mi máscara que lograras quitarla

Atlantida

Por el mar no era una historia muy diferente

-Más rápido mi rey, nadas como una medusa

-Kaldur si sigues nadando demasiado rápido y te cansarás antes de llegar y te quedarás dormido antes de que se ponga el sol

-Ash está bien- dijo con fastidio el niño moreno -¿me llevas?

-Por supuesto agárrate bien de mi cuello

Star City

-No puedes hacer que esta caracha valla más rápido dijo un arquerito pateando un costado de la moto, el héroe que ya iba un poco fastidiado de las quejas de su pequeño solo rodó los ojos y rezo por llegar más rápido a Happy Harbor y que el niño sacara energías en ese día lo suficiente para mantenerlo cansado por una semana

Gotham City

-Dapido, Dapido- un pequeño bebé venía pateando el sillón de papá desde su sillita de seguridad hace unos buenos cinco minutos y papi se estaba enojando

-Richard ya es suficiente quédate quieto o volvemos a casa

-Nooo  
-Entonces no patees el asiento de papá y deja de gritar, Ok?

-Sí, papi

-Ese es mi campeón- dijo dándole una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor

Coast City

-Entonces Conner nos vamos volando o en mi auto

-Volandoo

-Ok entonces agarra a Superbear y vámonos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smallville

Donde nos habíamos quedado

-Bien Clark estamos esperando una respuesta

-Esto es ridículo tengo treinta y cuatro no dieciséis así que si vamos a hablar de este tema será como adultos

-Está bien hijo sentémonos en la sala y hablemos- dijo Martha para reconciliar las cosas

Y así Superman les contó todo desde el día que rescataron al chico en Cadmus hasta que se lo dieron al Linterna

-Y la semana pasada Bruce se lo dio al linterna para que lo cuida durante esta situación

-Déjame ver si entendí desde hace seis meses sabes de la existencia de un niño que en teoría es tu hijo, lo has rechazado, ignorado y despreciado, cuando él ni siquiera tiene la culpa, por dios Clark pensé que te había educado mejor- John estaba realmente sorprendido e indignado al mismo tiempo

-Pá eso es injusto, yo no estaba preparado para su llegada, me descontrolo y si lo admito estaba asustado pero…

-No hay peros Clark, ¿crees que nosotros estábamos preparados para ti? ¿Qué no nos asustaba el hecho de no saber de lo que eras capas? Pero eso no importo hijo nuestro amor hacia ti fue más grande que nuestro miedo, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres a tu hijo y dejare el tema por la paz, como si nada hubiera pasado- Clark no podía mirar a los ojos a su padre sabía que habría decepción, talvez tristeza y el no soportaría eso, desde el momento en el que negó al niño sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero estaba tan asustado y confundido que no pensó en que estaba dañando a su hijo

-Si lo quiero papá pero no puedo, no puedo tenerlo con migo es muy arriesgado ya viste lo que pasó con Zod

-Hijo eres el hombre más noble y fuerte del planeta y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, tal vez tengas más problemas que los padres comunes al cuidar de tu hijo pero eso no importa eres un súper hombre y puedes hacerlo no dejes solo a tu bebé- Martha hablo con todo el corazón tratando de alentar a su hijo y darle la fuerza que necesitaba para ir y reclamar a su nieto, que bonito suena esa palabra -Y Clark quiero nietos

En lo que madre e hijo se fundían en un abrazo John bajo por algo al sótano pensó que no usaría de nuevo ese implementó desde que Clark salió de casa a los veintidós años, pero su hijo necesitaba un recordatorio de que los problemas se enfrentan no se evitan.

Cuando John subió Clark y Martha estaban hablando de como cambiaría la vida de Clark cuando tuviera al niño con él.

John fue a sentarse al lado de ellos dejando a su hijo en medio de él y Martha -Clark-

-Si Pá- y sin más palabras John jalo al uno punto ochenta y tres hijo que tiene y lo acomodo en sus rodillas, luego saco la paletita y la estrello diez veces con el trasero de su hijo

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AYY PAPÁ NO YA NO SOY UN NIÑO

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

YA PAPÁ OOWW YAAA

John volvió a sentar a su hijo solos ante en el sofá e izó que lo mirara a los ojos -Clark no quiero enterarme de nuevo que en vez de enfrentar tus problemas los evitas ¿quedo claro jovencito?- Clark solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima solitaria que salía por su ojo izquierdo -quiero una respuesta verbal

-Si señor ya entendí

-Ese es mi campeón, ven aquí- dijo John mientras abría los brazos para que su hijo le diera un abrazo, Clark ágilmente se acomodó a un costado de su padre ya era demasiado grande para estar en su regazo

Martha volvió a guardar la paletita en la caja de plomo no quería que el pedacito de kriptonita que tenía incrustado dañara a su hijo

-Debiste tirar esa cosa hace años

-No porque nunca se cuándo mi pequeño va a hacer una travesura

-Cuando traiga a mi hijo vas a tener que dejar de llamarme por nombres mimosos, sólo hijo o Clark

-Bueno hasta entonces sigues siendo mi bebé

Después de esta escena de regaño castigó consuelo la familia Kent se sentó a desayunar y a John le calló el veinte de algo que había dicho su hijo

-¿Clark dijiste que Bruce savia todo esto?

-Si Pá, ¿porque?

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que ni él me allá dicho lo que pasó? Creo que a él también le hacen falta unas buenas nalgadas, para recordar que debe avisar las cosas importantes- dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando a la mención Wayne -Si Alfred habla Jonathan Kent podrías pasarme a Bruce… ¿a dónde fue?…Ok vuelvo a llamar más al rato adiós- John corto la llamada y volvió a la mesa -al parecer Bruce se fue con Dicky a un picnic para que los chicos se reunieran y jugarán un rato

-Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad para que pases el día con tu hijo Clark que dices- pero la silla en donde estaba Clark ya no había nadie

-Que dice Ma no te escuche, voy a ir al picnic para pasar un rato con mi hijo y ver si me lo puedo traer

-Ok hijo ve con cuidado

-Siempre Ma, adiós los quiero- y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo a Happy Harbor

-¿Crees que Clark pueda con el niño?

-Si pero será difícil, la paternidad es un reto, pero él es fuerte


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Harbor

12 de Enero 10:26 am

-Oye Arturo, ¿alguna vez creíste ver a Batman sin máscara?- le pregunto el arquero al rey de los mares

-Más increíble aún Oliver, verlo en traje de baño- dijo Aquaman, desatando un ataque de risa al otro héroe

-¿De qué se ríen?- dijo Flash interrumpió las carcajadas de Aquaman y Flecha Verde

-Solo contemplando a Batman en su cuerpo mortal- dijo Oliver riendo

-¿Alguna vez creyeron que fuera más joven que nosotros?- pregunto Barry, esperando no ser el único que creía que tenía la edad de su padre

-Yo le calculaba unos treinta y cuatro más o menos- dijo Arturo pensativo

-Nunca creí que estuviera en sus veintisiete- dijo Oliver rascándose la cabeza con confusión

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Bruce llegando con Dick en los brazos -NIOM NIOM- reclamo el bebé golpeando el pecho de su padre con sus manitas -Ya voy ya voy

-Estábamos hablando de tu corta edad- dijo Oliver tratando de burlarse del joven padre

-Ah eso- dijo mientras pasaba una tasa de entrenamiento con jugo a su hijo -Si soy un poco más joven que ustedes pero…

-Díez- dijo Arturo

-Nueve- ahora fue Oliver

-Seis- Barry fue la cerecita del pastel

-Bueno si pero que importa soy el mejor, cierto bebé- dijo Bruce mientras entregaba un sándwich a su hijo y volteó a ver a los otros héroes con su sonrisa de Playboy con la que tenía los corazones de todas las mujeres de Gotham City.

Los tres héroes mayores se voltearon a ver con malicia en los ojos y sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros -No me agradan esas miradas

En otro lado de la playa Hal estaba jugando con todos los chicos

-Tío Hal arrójanos al agua

-Si señor Jordán por favor- dijeron tres niños con carita de ángel, Hal estaba a punto de aceptar pero en eso oyeron el alboroto en la orilla de la playa

-Ya bajen me esto no es divertido- grito Bruce removiéndose como gusanito en los brazos de los otros hombres

-Claro que lo es, solo deberías verte la cara- Barry no paraba de reír

-¿Te han dicho que sin el traje eres demasiado ligero?- Oliver dijo tratando de hacer ver su punto cargándolo con un solo brazo

-Deberías alimentarte mejor chico- Arturo dijo con más seriedad

-Oigan, ya dejen al pobre hombre en paz- pero no era la voz de Hal ya que al distraerse fue derrumbado por los niños y estaba peleando por su vida

Los tres héroes que llevaban a Batman cargando finalmente lo arrojaron al agua dejándolo caer sin gracia

-Voy a partirles la…- dijo Batman mientras salía del agua tratando de quitar toda la arena de su traje de baño

-Bruce- Clark regaño a su deslenguado amigo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bruce tratando de recoger un poco de su dignidad y mundo

-Escuche que estarían aquí con los chicos y quise pasar a ver a mi hijo- dijo Superman bajando la cabeza apenado  
-¿Y desde cuando decidiste que si era tu hijo?- dijo Flash escupiendo veneno en sus palabras  
-Tú no tienes derecho- se defendió Superman al verse atacado por su compañero

-Después de cómo lo trataste cualquier persona tiene más derecho que tu

-Solo eres un bufón

-Por lo menos nunca negaría un hijo

-Grandísimo hijo de…

-Señores les recuerdo que hay niños presentes- Hal había logrado liberarse de sus captores y se acercó a donde estaban reunidos los otros héroes

-Por nosotros no hay problema sigan- un muy excitado arquerito que quería ver sangre

-Royer- Oliver regaño a su subordinado

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Roy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pucherito

-Como decía ay niños presentes así que deberíamos discutir esto en privado- dijo Hal

-No ay nada que discutir es mi hijo y se irá con migo- dijo Superman pensando que Hal no quería regresar a su hijo

-Creo que se te han olvidado los últimos siete meses, ¿te los recuerdo?- Flash insistía en molestar a Superman

-Cállate maldito bufón

-Tío Barry Superman digo una mala palabra- dijo el pequeño velocista señalando al hombre de acero

-Tranquilo chico está en su naturaleza ser un patán

-Hasta aquí llegaste

-YA BASTA- el grito de Bruce detuvo lo que probablemente sería una pelea que no terminaría bien para Flash -Entiendo tu punto Barry pero esto lo tienen que discutir Hal y Clark y todos aceptaremos su decisión nos guste o no.

-Por supuesto- Aquaman no tenía nada que decir

-No ay problema- Flecha Verde decidió guardar sus comentarios, no quería hacer enfadar al que podía derretirlo con una mirada.

-Hufff ya que- bufo Flash, no se arriesgaría tanto, así que tomo a los niños y los llevo de nuevo a la playa

-Ok si gustan entrar señores llegaremos a un acuerdo pacífico y justo

Y así Batman, Superman y Linterna Verde entraron a la montaña en lo que los otros tres héroes cuidaban a los niños

Una hora después

-Ya déjame Roy

-No seas llorón Conner

-Te dijo que lo dejaras

-No te metas Kaldur

-No sea malo Roy

-Cállate Wally

El pequeño pelirrojo le enseño la lengua a Roy y Roy simplemente empujo a Wally al suelo, el pequeño pelirrojo empezó a llorar y Kaldur corrió a ayudarlo. A Conner no le agrado esto así que empujo a Roy pero como era pequeño no midió su fuerza y Roy salió volando hacia el mar. Los héroes mayores no habían visto todo el intercambio pero voltearon con el grito que lanzo Roy

-OLIVEEEERRR  
-Que…Roy ya voy campeón- y Oliver se lazó al agua por su sobrino adoptivo, al regresar con Roy llorando en sus brazos Oliver regaño al pequeño kriptoniano -Conner eso no se hace, ve y siéntate en la manta hasta que salga tu padre

-Pero…

-Ve si no quieres que te de unas nalgadas

-No por favor- Conner no quería nalgadas ya el tío Hal le había dado unas por no querer comer sus verduras y si le dolió (a Hal le dolió más la mano pero no lo demostró en frente de Conner)

-Entonces ve a sentarte

Kaldur y Wally no querían que los regañarán a ellos así que no dieron nada, pero se enojaron con Roy porque por su culpa habían regañado a Conner

Por suerte para Conner Batman, Superman y Linterna Verde no tardaron mucho en salir  
-Y bien que pasara con Conner?- pregunto Flash

-Se quedara con su padre pero yo puedo verlo las veces que quiera- Hal se oía algo desanimado pero sabía que era lo correcto para Conner

-Y dónde está mi hijo- pregunto Clark al no verlo jugar con los otros niños

-En tiempo fuera- dijo Oliver regresando desde el grupo de niños donde dejo a Roy que ya se había calmado

-Porque- Clark y Hal preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Empujo a Roy con demasiada fuerza y cayó profundo en el mar

Ambos voltearon a ver al niño que estaba viendo al suelo y jugando con una ramita que había encontrado, Clark se acercó al niño y de cerca iba Hal también tenía derecho ¿o no?

-Hola Conner- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas junto al niño

-Hola pa…Señor Superman- se corrigió rápidamente Conner al recordar que a papi no le gustaba que le dijera papá

-Conner mírame puedes decirme papá, ¿porque soy tu papá o no?

-Si- respondió Conner en un susurro

-Ven a darle un abrazo a papá- y Clark de repente fue asfixiado por dos pequeños brazos  
Conner se echó a llorar en el hombro de su padre, había esperado mucho tiempo a que papá quisiera abrazarlo

-Ya, ya mi amor papá está aquí, siento mucho no haber estado allí para ti pero te juro por Kriptón que nunca más te dejare solo- después de un rato los sollozos se calmaron pero el abrazo no se aflojó -Amor papi necesita respirar no aprietes tanto

-Lo siento- dijo bajando sus bracitos

-No importa, ahora quieres explicarme porque empujaste a Roy hacia el mar

-Es que Roy empujo a Wally y lo hizo llorar y a mí también me estaba molestando- el pequeño kriptoniano se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero adorable sentado en una de las piernas de su papá

-¿Entonces tú no tienes ninguna culpa?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Tal vez no debí empujarlo pero el empezó

-Es cierto, pero escúchame bien amor la próxima vez que un niño te moleste o a tus amigos, ven a decirme a mi o a algún otro adulto, no es bueno pelear con los amigos porque ellos son los que estarán allí cuando no puedas pelear una batalla tu solo, eso es lo que nos diferencia de los malos, los malos trabajan solos y no tienen amigos por eso siempre pierden

-Ookeey- el pequeño no estaba muy convencido así que el padre pensó en una estrategia que usaba su padre

-Espero que si te allá quedado claro porque si lo vuelves a hacer mi mano tendrá una charla con tu colita desnuda

El niño instintivamente llevo sus manos a cubrir su colita de la posible amenaza -Muy claro papi- pensándolo bien papi tenía razón era mejor ir con un adulto, por él y su colita.

Al oír la historia Oliver se sintió mal por regañar al niño sin escuchar primero -Conner quiero disculparme por haberte castigado sin escuchar, yo hablare con Roy y si vuelve a hacer algo que no te agrade vienes y me dices, ¿me perdonas?

-¿Ya no me va a dar nalgadas como dijo hace rato?- Superman volteó a ver a Oliver con ganas de derretir su cabeza con su visión térmica

-No pequeño fue una amenaza vacía, no haría nada sin el consentimiento de tu padre

-Entonces si te perdono

-Gracias, si me disculpan tengo una charla pendiente con mi sobrino, Royer Daniel Harper ven aquí en este instante

Pero la suerte estaba del lado del pequeño arquero ese día

"Halcones a liga hay un robo en el banco de Central City tienen unos cuantos rehenes" Batman tomó su pose de capitán e iba a ladrar órdenes pero

-Señorita marciana a liga necesitamos refuerzos rápido, Zatara cuidado rápido no soportaremos mucho

-Todos a donde está el equipo y que del robo se encarguen los policías

-Nosotros vamos- dijo Kaldur muy preocupado por las chicas

-No- Batman no se arriesgaría a llevar a los chicos siendo tan vulnerables

-No dejare a mi M'gann sola- Conner volvió a poner su pose de adolescente rudo, o por lo menos lo intento

-Yo tengo que proteger a Artemisa- Wally no pensaba quedarse atrás

-Yo voy yo voy- y Dick era pequeño pero con un gran espíritu

-No ustedes se quedan aquí en la cueva seguros- Regularmente el equipo hubiera retrocedido y aceptado pero eran niños y las que estaban en peligro eran sus amigas

-no ellas son mi responsabilidad son mi equipo

-Kaldur'ahm ya es suficiente obedezcan a Batman y no se muevan- Arturo mandó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo al ver que sus niños iban a reclamar

Los niños sabían que la guerra estaba perdida así que ya no discutieron, pero un pequeño petirrojo no estaba de acuerdo y era testarudo

-No, no, Robin va, Robin va

-Amor papi dijo no y es no

-No te quiedo- una pequeña manita impactó contra el rostro del súper héroe

-Dije que ya y es ya- el padre no tardó mucho en bajar el pantalonsito y entregar tres palmadas de fuerza moderada que a los otros niños les hubieran parecido caricias

PLASS PLASS PLASS

-Buuuuuaaaaaaa paapiii pegooo- grito el bebé acusando a su papi con Kaldur

-A papá no se le pega Dick,- Bruce le dijo serio a su hijo pero después se suavizo al ver rodar las lágrimas por las mejillas regordetas –ya, ya mi amor, papá se tiene que ir pero al ratito vuelvo, te quiero amor- y el amoroso padre dio un beso en la cabeza del travieso bebé y lo entrego al niño moreno, que logro cargar al niño más pequeño con dificultad -en un momento llegara alguien para cuidarlos, no se metan en problemas hasta que llegue- dijo Batman mirando seriamente a todos los niños

-Por ahora te salvaste Roy, pero cuando regrese tú y yo tendremos una charla muy sería- dijo Oliver dejando la amenaza flotara en el aire por un momento y después besó la frente del arquerito

Este ritual se repitió con todos los niños y sus mentores, los héroes salieron corriendo a los tubos Z dejando a los chicos en la sala

-Yo no necesito niñera tengo dieciocho- reclamo indignado Roy

-Esto de ser pequeño no está cool- Wally se quejó con sus amigos

-Nunca nos dejan hacer nada divertido- Ahora fue Conner

-Y siempre nos dicen que hacer y que no- Kaldur también estaba molesto

-¿Y si vamos al banco?- dijo Conner con astucia en su pequeña carita

Todos los chicos lo pensaron y decidieron que no sería mala idea

-Vamo, vamo- la voz del bebé los convenció que era lo correcto

Pero muy muy en el fondo una muy muy pequeña vocecita les decía que no estaba bien, pero la ignoraron, al fin que podía salir mal

-Justicia poética amigos- dijo Roy pícaramente, realmente quería demostrar que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que cuando era grande

-Pues vamos- Kaldur dio la orden y todos se fueron corriendo al hangar


	8. Chapter 8

El entusiasmo de nuestros pequeños héroes se esfumó cuando al llegar al hangar recordaron que la bionave marciana se la habían llevado las chicas a su misión. Ese asunto había desencadenado una discusión matutina, que básicamente se trato de los niños argumentando el ser grandes, que había terminado con tres palmadas en cada pequeño trasero y cinco minutos en la esquina, en el caso de Dicky una palmada y tres minutos en la silla traviesa. Pero volviendo al problema actual

-Y porque no usamos las motos- dijo Flecha Roja señalando las seis motos estacionadas en la parte posterior del hangar

-Por sí no lo habías notado tenemos menos de la mitad de nuestro tamaño- dijo Aqualad haciendo ver a Flecha Roja como un tonto

-Por lo menos yo tuve una idea- se defendió ofendido el arquerito

-Yo tengo otra- Superboy entro seguido por lobo y esfera -ella se puede adaptar a lo que necesitemos- y con eso bola se transformó en una nave con cinco asientos

-Está muy cool- dijo Flecha Roja

-Pues bueno todos a bordo, vamos nena muéstranos que tienes- dijo Superboy acariciando el costado de su amiga, y la máquina salió disparada del hangar

Nuestros pequeños héroes ya llevaban un buen rato volando y empezaron a sospechar que no llegarían a ningún lado

-Oigan ¿para dónde queda Central City?- pregunto Superboy ya cansado de solo mover el volante a cualquier lado, la única respuesta que recibió fueron encogimientos de hombros -Grandioso así nunca llegaremos

-Ya etán intaladas las coodenadas- dijo el pequeño Robin cerrando la pequeña computadora que salía de su guante

-Eres el mejor Rob, ¿lo sabias?- Aqualad felicito a su pequeño amigo

-Si- claro que la modestia no cabe en un niño tan pequeño, pero estaba lleno de ternura

Así con la energía renovada nuestros pequeños héroes se dirigieron a toda velocidad al banco de Central City

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Central City

12:00 am

-Bajen sus armas o le vuelo la cabeza a la vieja- Uno de los delincuentes grito desde la puerta del banco -donde esta lo que pedí

-Deja ir a los rehenes y nadie saldrá herido- dijo Kaldur al entrar con otros cuatro niños por la ventana y se instalaron en posiciones de pelea, de haber sido un metro más altos los delincuentes dejarían sus armas y se entregarían pacíficamente, pero como no era así

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿La liga de los pañales?- el jefe de la banda de criminales se río a toda voz y lo siguieron sus secuaces

-Oye aquí el único que usa pañales es Rob- Wally replico sintiéndose ofendido y lo único que recibió fue una mirada asesina del más pequeño del grupo -vamos Rob sabes que es cierto

-Solo en la noche- se defendió el pequeño petirrojo

-Chicos que les párese si luego discutimos eso tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Aqualad señalando a los criminales que tenían enfrente -les daré una última oportunidad suelten a los rehenes y no saldrán heridos

-Y que planean hacer golpearnos- dijo uno de los secuaces

-Es una buena idea pero prefiero atravesarte con una flecha- Flecha Roja extendió su arco que en estos momentos media lo mismo que él y lo apunto a la cara del criminal

-Pues yo creo que son adorables- dijo la mujer que los acompañaba acercándose para recoger a Robin en sus brazos

-Ni un paso más señora- dijo Aqualad colocándose en posición de defensa

-Suelten a los rehenes- dijo el jefe mirando maliciosamente a los niños

-Pero todavía no nos dan nada- dijo uno de los secuaces desorientado

-Que los suelten trío de idiotas- grito el jefe a sus secuaces -tengo una idea

Los secuaces obedecieron y soltaron a todos los rehenes que salieron corriendo como ratones asustados

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el más grandulón un poco irritado

-Atrapen a los niños- la orden fue tan rápida que los niños no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que ya estaban en manos de los criminales, el más grande sujetabas Superboy, los otros dos que eran gemelos tenían a Flecha Roja y a Kid Flash, la chica sostenía a Robin y el jefe tenía a Aqualad

-¿Ya no eres tan rudo o si niño?- le pregunto uno de los gemelos a Flecha Roja

-Ve a joder a la más vieja de tu casa- respondió dulcemente el arquerito

-¿Que no te enseñaron modales, niño?- le reprendió el otro gemelo

-Si pero no soy muy conocido por escuchar- dijo Roy con una sonrisa descarada

-Ya dejen de pelear con los mocosos y amárrenlos en aquella esquina y por el amor de dios tápenle la boca a ese niño- el jefe ya se estaba enojando

-Yo prefiero quedarme con este pastelito en mis brazos en tan tierno- dijo la chica acariciando el pelo de Robin

-Quítale las manos de encima maldita bruja- ahora la voz vino desde Superboy puesto que Flecha Roja ya estaba amordazado

-Amordácenlos a todos, no soporto los lloriqueos- dijo el jefe tomando un arma y saliendo hacia la puerta, con un brazo sujetaba a Aqualad por el cuello y con el otro sostenía una pistola apuntando a su pequeña cabeza rubia. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla todas las armas apuntaban a el

-¡Capitán que no disparen tiene a mi hijo!- Aquaman le grito desesperado al capitán de la policía

-¡Ya saben lo que quiero si tardan más de treinta minutos los mocosos mueren!- grito de nuevo el jefe de la banda

Aqualad estiro sus manitas hacia su papá y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -Papi- susurro tenuemente

-Cuando te tenga entre mis manos desearás nunca a verle puesto la mano encima a mi hijo

-¡No me amenaces súper pez!

-No es una amenaza es una promesa- Aquaman hablo peligrosamente bajo mirando con ojos de furia al jefe de la banda criminal

-Ya saben lo que quiero ahora depende de ustedes- y así como salió volvió a entrar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siria

11:30 am

-Chicas cuando sean enviadas a una misión que crean que no pueden manejar traten de hablar antes de que estén a punto de morir- Flash no dejaría pasar la oportunidad  
-Lo siento pero creí que podíamos controlarlo- la señorita marciana se disculpó con los héroes mayores

-Lo entiendo M'gann pero lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso, pidieron haber muerto- Batman realmente le había tomado afecto a cada uno de los chicos del equipo -creo que hasta que los chicos estén bien les daré misiones más sencillas

A las chicas no les gustaba como sonaba esto pero lo entendían

-Vamos…- pero la voz de Batman fue cortada por el comunicador y no eran buenas noticias

-Linterna Verde a Batman, responde Batman

-¿Que pasa John?- Batman pregunto preocupado se supone que él debía estar cuidando a los niños

-¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunto Flecha Verde al no verlos detrás del Linterna Verde jugando

-En el banco de Central City…como rehenes- en ese momento todos los héroes perdieron el color de sus rostros y dejaron de respirar, todo callo en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por el grito de Batman -¡a la nave ahora!- en ese monto todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la nave y despegaron inmediatamente hacia Central City, llegaron en la mitad del tiempo debido al banco y no perdieron tiempo en presentaciones

-¿Dónde está el capitán?- nadie en Central City había visto a Flash tan serio en su vida

-Flash por aquí- uno de los oficiales escolto a los miembros de la liga hasta el camión del general

-Mucho gusto soy el capi…

-Luego nos presentamos ahora quiero los planos del edificio, la corriente eléctrica y el subterráneo y los quiero para ayer- Batman empezó a ladrarle órdenes a los oficiales y estos corrieron a hacerlo, ninguno de ellos quería estar en la posición de los delincuentes cuando los capturaran

Cuando a Batman le entregaron los planos que pidio se puso a idear un plan que tuviera cero por ciento de riesgo para los niños

-Linterna Verde vuela alrededor sin que te vean y dime donde están los niños

Y así lo hizo y no le gustó lo que vio

-Todos están amordazados la ventaja es que están cerca de una ventana, excepto Robin a él lo tiene la mujer en sus brazos- la cara de Batman cambió en un instante pero Hal término la frase -está bien, ninguno de ellos esta lastimado, hay una ventana rota creo que por allí entraron los niños hay caminó libre, hay cuatro tipos y una mujer, la mujer y uno de los hombres no tienen armas- Hal término de dar su informe y Batman empezó a analizar alternativas

-Ok Superman y yo seremos anzuelos, ¿Flash cuantos niños puedes cargar?

-Tres

-Ok saca a tu sobrino, Aqualad y Flecha Roja, lo lamento Superman pero es más fácil que Superboy resista un ataque, y Linterna intenta recuperar a Superboy pero que no te vean

-¿Batman y que hay con Robin?- pregunto Aquaman a su amigo

-Estará bien la mujer no dejara que le hagan daño- Batman esperaba no equivocarse -Ya saben que hacer ahora…- pero fue interrumpido por que todos los oficiales apuntaron sus armas al jefe de los criminales que había salido con Aqualad como escudo humano

-Capitán que no disparen tiene a mi hijo

-Ya saben lo que quiero si tardan más de treinta minutos los mocosos mueren

-Papi

-Cuando te tenga entre mis manos desearás nunca a verle puesto la mano encima a mi hijo

-No me amenaces

-No es una amenaza es una promesa

-Ya saben lo que quiero ahora depende de ustedes- cuando volvió a entrar los héroes aceleraron el plan

De repente un joven oficial se acercó a los héroes para ofrecer su ayuda -¿Batman?- el chico apenas si hablo

-Si hijo

-Quisiera ayudar- dijo el chico mordiéndose el labio, Batman se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco -oí que vas a ser carnada junto con Superman, y también que tu hijo no va a ser fácil de recuperar así que tal vez necesitarán un par de manos extras- el chico se mordió el labio de nuevo esperando la respuesta

-¿Sabes pelear?

-Si- los ojos del chico se iluminaron profundamente

-¿Tienes problemas en golpear a una mujer?

-No sí es como ella

-¿Eres veloz?

-Sí, práctico atletismo

-¿Sabes cómo cargar un bebé?

-Si tengo dos hermanos menores

-Chico, si me sirves- dijo Batman tocándole el hombro -Flecha- le grito a Oliver que trataba de tranquilizar a Aquaman

-¿Que pasa Batman?- dijo Oliver acercándose a Batman

-¿Tienes flechas de humo?

-Si claro

-Cuando los niños estén fuera necesito que lances una de esas que no les deje ver nada, el chico- dijo señalando con la cabeza al oficial a su lado -entrara por la ventana rota noqueara a la mujer y recuperara a mi bebé, ¿cuánto dura el gas?

-Treinta segundos pero puedo lanzar otra después de la primera y darle más tiempo

-Ok hagamos eso ahora todos a sus posiciones, denme un maletín y Linterna Verde necesito un helicóptero

-No hay problema

Y así todos tomaron sus posiciones y el plan comenzó sin inconvenientes

-O por dios que honor, miren chicos es Batman y Superman- dijo el jefe con sarcasmo indicando a sus cómplices que se acercaran - pero aún falta el helicóptero

-Dame a los niños y llegara- dijo Superman tratando de ser conciliador

-No lo creo son mi seguridad y tengo una duda ¿tu hijo también resiste balas?

-No te atrevas

En eso el banco se llenó de humo y Batman supo que era su señal para atacar a los criminales, cuando derribó al primer delincuente su apuntador le dijo lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida -Están bien ya los tenemos a todos, apúrate que Robin ya quiere estar en brazos de su papá- por una vez en su vida los comentarios sarcásticos de Flash no lo enojaron -Dile a mi bebé que no tardo solo acabo con estos malditos- pero cuando iba tras el jefe de la banda alguien se le adelantó, no supo de donde salió pero Aquaman ya tenía al hombre en el suelo y no estaba siendo muy amable con el -Aquaman ya es suficiente, no te rebajes a su altura- Superman dijo tocándole el hombro para que se detuviera -ahora tu hijo te necesita más, ve con el- Aquaman se levantó y fue con su hijo quería sentir su cuerpecito en sus brazos

Los oficiales entraron y arrestaron a la banda subiéndola a los autos patrulla, Batman y Superman fueron corriendo hacia sus hijos y los abrazaron a su pecho de más está decir que se quedaron dormidos de inmediato fue demasiado estrés para cuerpos tan pequeños

Batman se acercó al capitán de policía para disculparse y lo felicito por tener un oficial tan valiente y servicial -Capitán Jackson quiero disculparme por la forma en que lo traté al llegar

-Te entiendo no sé qué aria si tuvieran a alguno de mis hijos como rehenes, por eso no quería que mi hijo se uniera a la policía, ¿pero qué hago?, ya tiene diecinueve- dijo el capitán de la policía con resignación

-Por suerte el mío todavía tiene trece, más o menos- dijo volteando a ver a su hijo dormidito en su hombro -pero también quería felicitarlo por tener un joven tan valiente dentro de sus oficiales creo que merece un reconocimiento

-¿De qué habla?

-Uno de sus oficiales, joven por cierto, se ofreció para ayudar de echo él fue quien salvo a mi bebé

-El único novato que tengo es mi hijo y…o por dios me quiero morir, ¿mi hijo está bien?

-Si todo fue un éxito, espere ¿su hijo?, lo lamento de haber sabido que…

-Tranquilo usted no tiene la culpa esté niño lo hizo a propósito, pero me va a oír

-Enserio lo lamento

-No se preocupe ahora ya váyanse a casa, descansen y gocen de sus hijos

-Estoy seguro de que no nos vamos a poder apartar de ellos en mucho tiempo

-No es para menos, ahora si me disculpa tengo que hablar muy seriamente con cierto jovencito- el capitán dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro de Batman en forma de despedida y se fue a buscar a su hijo primero para felicitar su valentía como capitán y después llevarle a casa de una oreja y darle una buena tunda como padre -¡Anthony Jackson ven aquí!

Batman subió a la nave donde ya estaban los demás héroes y se dirigieron al monte justicia donde se tendría una muy seria conversación con cinco pequeños que decidieron que podían manejar un asalto ellos solos

-Descansa ahora bebé porque cuando despiertes no sabes la que te espera- dijo Batman acariciando el pelo de su hijo dormido que en este momento estaba acunado en sus brazos y se chupaba tiernamente el dedo, los demás chicos se encontraban en la misma posición.


	9. Chapter 9

Star City

12 de enero 2:32 pm

Flecha verde mejor conocido como Oliver Queen, el Play boy mayor de Star City, entro a la mansión Queen cargando en sus brazos a su pequeño sobrino, en realidad Roy Harper no era su sobrino biológico era el hijo de su mejor amigo Tommy Merlyn*, pero para el eso no tenía importancia Tommy fue mucho más que un amigo para él, crecieron juntos, como hermanos eran inseparables y cuando se enteraron de la existencia de Roy sabían que sus vidas cambiarían

Flashback

Tommy y él se habían enterado de la existencia de Roy hasta que llego un abogado con una demanda de pensión alimenticia a la casa de Tommy, donde la mujer llamada Merry Harper exigía que Tommy pagara los gastos de cinco años de un niño que ni siquiera conocía, Tommy estaba furioso le grito al tipo y le dijo que organizara una cita con la señora Harper y quería una prueba de ADN para comprobar que ese niño si era suyo, y no una de tantas veces que ya habían tratado de meterles hijos hasta de tres años menores que ellos. El día de la reunión Oliver acompaño a Tommy para evitar que golpeara al abogado de la mujer y metiera una contra demanda por perjurio, al entrar en el restaurante no solo estaba el abogado y la señora Harper también había un pequeño niño que si no fuera por el pelo rojo seria la viva imagen de Tommy, y a lado de un adolecente de quince o dieciséis años con cara de pocos amigos "¿Sigues dudando que es tu hijo?" susurro Oliver en el oído de su amigo "A mí solo me avisaron de uno no de dos" le devolvió el susurro con algo de terror en la voz, eso no pintaba nada bien.

-Buenas tardes Señor Merlyn, Señor Queen, yo soy Demian Wilson y ella es mi cliente Merry Harper.

-Mucho gusto Señora Harper- dijo Oliver cortésmente –veo que trae guardaespaldas- dijo volteándose a los niños y dedicándoles una enorme sonrisa, a la que el pequeño respondió con una igual de encantadora que la de su padre pero la de aquel niño tenía un espacio donde en algún momento debió haber un diente blanco y perfecto como todos los demás, Tommy vio toda la escena y de repente todas sus dudas desaparecieron, definitivamente ese pequeño pícaro era su hijo.

-Hola Merry cuanto tiempo sin verte- Tommy extendió la mano con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Cinco años y cuatro meses, también cuenta el embarazo Tommy- respondo Merry con una voz no muy amable.

\- ¡Oigan! niños que les parece su vamos por unos helados, vi una heladería en la esquina- intervino Oliver tratando de sacar a los niños del ambiente tenso.

-Mami no nos deja comer el postre antes de la cena- respondió el pequeño niño pelirrojo algo triste porque el si quería un helado.

-Ven Roy, te diré un secreto- y el chico mayor se acercó a susurrarle en el oído a su hermanito -los niños ricos poden comer el postre antes de la cena y sus papás no los regañan- al niño más joven se le ilumino la cara de alegría porque su papá era rico, así que él era rico también y ahora podría comer helado y su mami no lo regañaría.

-Entonces si vamos por el helado- dijo el niño brincando emocionado en la mesa, Oliver savia que no era cierto, a él y a Tommy jamás les dejaron comer postre si no se comían las verduras pero eso no lo tendría que saber el niño por ahora.

-Yo insisto en que no salgan del restaurante- dijo Marry un ina pose falsa de mamá preocupada, pero más bien quería usar al niño para sacarle el mayor provecho a Tommy.

-Correcto chicos vamos al área de juegos del restaurante y allí le diré a alguien que nos lleve helado- pero Oliver era más listo y no permitiría que usaran a un niño de esa forma.

En eso un mesero de mediana edad se acercó a la mesa para pedir la orden -Buenas tardes, ya decidieron lo que van a ordenar- dijo cortes mente el hombre.

-Por el momento solo serán tres helados, ¿de qué quieren niños?- dijo Oliver volteando a ver a los niños -¡Chocolate!- grito el más pequeño emocionado –no grites Royer- reprendió la madre muy molesta por todas las miradas que atrajo el niño con sus gritos.

" _Por cada niño feliz siempre hay una mamá aguafiestas"_ pensó divertido Oliver y decidió fastidiar un poco a la mujer -¡Si el chocolate es genial!- Oliver grito con el mismo tono emocionado que el niño, la mujer hiso una mueca pero el hombre decidió ignorarla –y tu compañero ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado?- el chico mayor dudo un poco y volteo a ver receloso a su madre, al final ignoro las miradas acecinas de la mujer y respondió con un pequeño susurro pero aun seguía dudoso –¿Fresa?

-Claro que si colega, mesero ¿podrían hacernos favor de llevarlo al área infantil?

-Lo siento señor pero en este restaurante no hay área infantil- la cara del pequeño Roy empezó a desanimarse, así que Oliver intervino rápido

-A quien se le ocurre ir a un restaurante sin área infantil, ¡Por dios es tan aburrido!- Oliver planeaba alejar a los chicos de allí y nada lo detendría -¿Tiene algún patio o jardín?

-Sí señor, está el área de fumadores- respondió el mesero algo confundido

-Entonces muevan todo lo que estorbe de allí y que envíen los helados allá, yo me inventare mi propia área de juegos- eso definitivamente no le gustaría a los encargados del restaurante, pero prometía pagar por todos los daños y molestias.

Los niños estaban fascinados, debía ser tan cool ser rico y pueder hacer lo que se les diera la gana sin que nadie les dijera nada, el chico mayor estaba algo celoso de su hermanito, si todo iba en contra de los planes de su madre y el señor Merlyn si querría a Roy y tal vez hasta se llevara a su hermanito a vivir con él en su mansión, entonces él se quedaría solo con su madre, "Que suerte tiene Royer" pensó desanimado el adolecente.

-De acuerdo señor Queen así se hará- al pobre mesero ya no le quedo de otra más que acceder

-Vengan niños vamos a jugar en lo que los adultos hablan- dijo Oliver se volteando hacia su amigo y guiñándole el ojo en signo de camaradería –hay que hacer una carrera niños y quien llegue primero obtiene otro helado, en sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!- Oliver y los niños se echaron a correr hacia el patio del restaurante casi tirando a un mesero en el camino, Tommy solo se rio de las ocurrencias de su amigo pero savia lo que Oliver intentaba hacer y se lo agradecía con el alma, no dejaría que esa mujer usara a un niño en algo tan bajo como obtener dinero, los niños no eran un negocio y menos su hijo.

-Aquí tengo la prueba de ADN señor Merlyn- dijo el abogado sacando de sus pensamientos a Tommy mientras le extendía un folder con los resultados de la prueba –El niño definitivamente es su hijo ¿desea revisar los resultados?

-No es necesario, les creo- dijo Tommy con una sonrisa cansada –lamento haber dudado, pero deben comprender que esto ya me ha pasado en otras ocasiones.

-Si mantuvieras tus pantalones en su lugar no tendrías tantos problemas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa descarada

-Tú tampoco te resististe mucho esa noche mi querida Merry- contrataco el joven millonario

-Necesitaba el dinero- intento defenderse Merry

-¡OH! Eso explica porque al despertarme no encontré ni mi reloj ni mi cartera

-Y tu chaqueta- susurro bajito Merry

-Cierto, ¿Y para que querías mi chaqueta?

\- Era invierno, hacia frio y yo llevaba un diminuto vestido, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Todavía tienes la chaqueta? la quiero de regreso

-No ya se la regale a Jim

-¿Quién es Jim?- Tommy no podía creer que le allá regalado una chaqueta tan cara a cualquiera

-Mi hijo- dijo Marry como si fuera lo más obvio

-Creí que se llamaba Roy

-Mi otro hijo, si no lo notaste tengo dos

-Perdóname pero esa noche me dijiste que eras soltera y sin compromisos y ahora me sales con que tenías un hijo y estabas casada

-No soy casada, aparte no tienes derecho a juzgarme, estaba desesperada

Merry y Tommy iban a iniciar una pelea verbal pero el abogado ya se estaba hartando de ellos y quería ir a su casa y pasar una tranquila velada con su bella esposa y su pequeña princesa –Señores si me disculpan me gustaría seguir con el tema del acuerdo con lo que respecta al niño.

-Lo lamento abogado, ¿Cuáles son las demandas de la señora Heper?

-Mi clienta demanda…

En otro lado del restaurante

-Ok chicos les gane así que les compartiré el premio, dos helados para cada quien

-Tanto dulce arruinara el apetito de Roy- intervino Jim con una mirada de horror al imaginar toda esa cantidad de azúcar en pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito

-Jimmy por favor, mami nunca nos da helado

-No enano quiero que comas algo más que dulces- "talvez no comas tan bien en mucho tiempo" pensó triste el chico mayor

-Por fis- el pequeño le dedico una hermosa cara de cachorro a su hermano mayor, a los ojos de Oliver era el chico quien se hacía cargo del niño y no la madre.

-Roy ya dije que no y es no

-¡Ya no te quiero, eres malo y tonto!

-Ya para esto Royer Daniel- un segundo nombre eso nunca es bueno, pensó Oliver pero no intervino quería ver como terminaba esto.

-¡No, déjame!- y el niño empezó a lanzar sus pequeños puños al estómago de su hermano

Y en contra de todo lo que esperaba Oliver el chico mayor le dio la vuelta al niño y planto tres sonoras palmadas en el pequeño culito y por cada palmada en niño soltó un gritito

PLASS PLASS PLASS

OWW AYY NO MANITO

-Ya te vas a estar quieto Royer

El niño más pequeño solo asintió sollozando un poquito

Así que Oliver decidió intervenir para quitar un poco de peso de los hombros del muchacho

-Ágamos un trato Roy después de la cena te daré el segundo helado ¿echo?

-¿Y si mi mami se enoja o me quedo dormido?

-Pues se los compro luego- Oliver resalto el plural para que el otro niño no se sintiera apartado.

-Y si mami tiene razón y mi papi no me quiere- dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza y limpiando sus ojitos de donde empezaban a salir lágrimas.

Oliver se incoó para estar a la altura de los ojos del niño y le hablo con una voz firme y clara -Escúchame Roy y escúchame bien, que tu padre no haya estado contigo todos estos años no es porque no te quisiera- a James sele formo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a Oliver, estaba feliz porque su hermano tendría un papá que lo quisiera, y viviría con él en una enorme mansión rodeada de lujos, iría a buenas escuelas y tendría una vida mejor, pero al mismo tiempo también le tenía algo de envidia de su hermanito "Al enano siempre le toca lo mejor" pensó haciendo una mueca

-¿Entonces porque nunca fue a verme? ¿Y porque mama dijo que no creía que fuera su hijo?

-Roy esas son cosas de grandes que entenderás en su debido momento, pero en este momento solo tienes que estar seguro de algo, tu padre te quiere y no te dejara solo nunca más y yo tampoco los dejare solos, a ninguno- afirmo Oliver volteando a ver al otro chico que le devolvió la mirada con una mescla de añoranza y desconfianza –miren chicos allí vienen los helados

En la mesa siete de aquel elegante restaurante el escenario era menos cautivador

-¡Definitivamente no!- grito Tom al abogado que tenía frente a él, su furia fue creciendo conforme leía las absurdas condiciones que ponía la madre de su hijo –¡No hare esto!, ¡mi hijo no es ninguna mercancía!- grito furioso Tommy, no le importaba pagar el dinero que ella quisiera pero el mencionar las palabras "pago por discreción" ya sonaba a chantaje por no revelar la existencia de su hijo, pero lo que no savia la señora Harper es que a él no le importaba mostrarle al mundo que tenía un primogénito –te daré todo el dinero que me pidas más un pasaporte universal para que te pierdas en algún lugar del mundo, pero yo tengo una sola condición tus hijos se quedan conmigo, ambos, ¿lo aceptas?

-¿Y qué quieres con el otro niño? ¿Una niñera permanente?

-No todos somos como tu Merry, yo lo único que quiero hacer es darle a los niños eso que tú nunca podrás.

\- Y qué es eso Merlyn ¿Dinero? ¿Una vida de lujos y personas superficiales?

-No, una familia, amor, un padre... ¿Conoces el concepto de esa palabra Merry?

-No te permito que...

-Señores por favor otra vez nos estamos desviando del tema- el abogado tuvo que intervenir de nuevo o esto se convertiría en otra discusión sin sentido –Señor Merlyn mi cliente está dispuesta a ser accesible ¿Cuál es su propuesta?

-Ya lo dije quiero a los dos niños conmigo, custodia total no compartida

-Señor no está siendo razonable...

-Acepto

-¿Qué?- los dos hombres preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Quiero una visa mundial y depositaras mensualmente medio millón de dólares en mi cuenta

-Señora Harper ¿Esta consiente de que estaría renunciado totalmente a la tutela de sus dos hijos?- el abogado hiso énfasis al decir dos hijos porque también estaba renunciando a James

-Sí, espero mi dinero en esta cuenta- dijo entregándole un papel a Tommy –lo demás lo arreglas con mi abogado- Merry se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás con un caminar que resaltaba la mujer vacía y orgullosa que era, pero al llegar a la esquina toda su pose de mujer fría se derrumbó junto con ella, Merry se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso llorando por la pérdida de sus hijos, pero eso era lo mejor, nunca pensó que Tommy se quedaría con ambos niños, ella ni siquiera lo había contemplado, después de un rato la mujer limpio sus lágrimas y siguió caminando, esto era lo mejor para sus hijos, Tommy tenía razón, él les daría a sus niños todo lo que necesitaran.

Cuando Merry estaba saliendo del restaurante sus hijos se dirigían a la mesa donde debía estar su madre, pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue la última onda que hizo el vestido al salir por la impecable puerta de cristal. Roy con su cara y sus manitas cubiertas de helado de chocolate quiso correr hacia ella pero su padre se lo impidió y entonces grito por ella con desesperación.

-¡Mammii! ¡Mammii!

-Ya tranquilo bebé papi te tiene, estas con papi ahora- Tommy cargaba a su tequeño en brazos y trataba de tranquilizarlo sin importar que su lujoso y muy caro traje se ensuciara de helado de chocolate.

Mientras Tommy consolaba a Roy, Oliver abrazo al otro chico porque aunque no fuera un llanto escandaloso como el del niño más pequeño, el chico también lloraba por el abandono de su madre.

Fin del Flash back

Oliver salió de su de sus recuerdos al sentir que su sobrino se empezaba a despertar de su sueño

-Hola pequeño dormilón

-¡Hola tío Oliver?- dijo el niño tallando sus ojos para despabilarse, no recordaba cómo había llegado a la casa de su tío –¿Porque estamos en tu casa?

-No esperabas que nos quedáramos en el monte todo el día ¿o sí?

-No

De repente a Oliver se le ocurrió algo, que el niño ni el habían comido nada desde el desayuno

-Roy ¿tienes hambre?

-Sí, ¿podemos comer pizza?

-Más al rato, ¿ahora qué te parece un emparedado con un poco de jugo de naranja?

-Aggh, que asco eso es para bebés yo quiero pizza y unas cervezas

-Lo lamento jovencito pero si mal no recuerdo la última vez que revise la ley dice que la edad mínima para tomar son dieciocho

-Pero yo ya soy un adulto, aunque este en el estúpido cuerpo de un niño, pero puedo hacer exactamente las mismas cosas que hacia hace dos semanas- reclamo el pequeño arquerito

-En eso te equivocas pequeño- dijo Oliver poniendo un tono más serio a su voz –quería dejar esta discusión para después pero ya que tu tocaste el tema vamos a discutirlo en este instante- Oliver levanto al niño de su regazo y lo paro frente a él tomándolo por los hombros -¿Sabes que es lo que hiciste hoy?

-Salve a los rehenes de aquel banco- dijo muy gallito el pequeño pelirrojo

Oliver dio un suspiro cansado, esta sería una larga charla -No Roy, lo que hiciste hoy es casi causarme un infarto, ¿sabes lo asustado que estaba al saber que estabas dentro de ese Banco solo y con esos malditos y sus armas?

-Pero no estaba solo, los chicos estaban conmigo- empezó a quejarse Roy

-Cierto estabas con un bebé de tres años, dos niños de seis y otro chico de ocho al que porciento si quince minutos más no entraba agua moría asfixiado- dijo Oliver levantando una ceja, Roy solo hizo una mueca al ver que su apoyo no fue realmente un apoyo -Roy no solo te pusiste en peligro a ti, también a tus amigos

-Superboy no es mi amigo- dijo Roy en un susurro molesto

-Ese es otro tema que quería hablar contigo, que Conner no te caiga bien no significa que puedes ser grosero con él, es una persona y merece respeto

-No es una persona es sola la copia barata de Superman- dijo con rabia el niño

PLASS PLASS PLASS

Oliver dio tres palmadas rápidas en medio del trasero a su sobrino

-No voy a permitir que te expreses de esa forma Royer, no sé de dónde has sacado esas ideas pero no me gustan nada, tu padre no te educo así- dijo Oliver tomando la barbilla de su sobrino para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Lo siento- dijo Roy y de repente sus zapatos parecían lo más interesante del mundo, se sentía triste al recordar a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho.

Flash Back

-Felicidades campeón estuviste muy bien en el juego- felicito Tommy a su hijo de quince años

-Papá jugué por cinco minutos y no anote ninguna canasta, soy perimo para el básquet, tengo una pésima puntería- dijo Roy poniendo los ojos, no importa que tan mal le fuera en los juegos su padre siempre lo felicitaba, y aquí entre nos, eso le encantaba, su papá siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo al igual que su tío y su hermano

-¿Qué paso enano? ¿Te movieron el aro?- dijo James despeinando a su hermanito

-James no molestes a tu hermano, no es su culpa tener pésima puntería- dijo Oliver burlándose de su sobrino

-Ja ja ja que graciosos, deberían intentarlo ustedes, a ver que tan buenos son- dijo Roy haciendo pucheritos

-Ya no te enojes peque y mejor vamos a celebrar a una pizzería- dijo Tommy abrazando a su hijo

-No puedo Tommy, quede con unos chicos de la uni para ir a un bar- Karaoke- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y a quien le pediste permiso jovencito?- dijo Tommy poniendo cara seria a su hijo mayor

-Al tío Oliver- dijo el chico señalando al rubio alado de el

Oliver se quedó un momento con cara de no entender nada, pero luego, como buen tío alcaguete, cubrió a su sobrino en su jugada –Si claro me pidió permiso hace semana

-Claro, como no- dijo Tommy con todo el sarcasmo del mundo –no vuelvas tarde si tomas pide un taxi, no manejes, por favor cuídate

-Si papá te prometo que seré bueno- dijo James poniendo los ojos

-Más te vale hijo, más te vale-

-Sí, sí ya, los amo diviértanse- con eso el joven subió a su auto y salió del estacionamiento de la preparatoria

-¿Como que me recuerda a alguien? ¿A ti no?- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Oliver- dijo Tommy no queriendo discutir eso frente a su hijo -¿Y tú nos acompañas Oliver?

-No, me hablaron de la empresa, tengo que ir para allá, pero ustedes vallan y se comen una pizza por mí, nos vemos al reto- dijo el empresario besando la cabeza de su sobrino y abrazando fraternalmente a su amigo.

-Creo que solo seremos tú y yo hijo

-Por mi está bien, así no te tengo que compartir con esos buitres

-JA JA JA- rio estruendosamente el padre del joven pelirrojo –sabes que soy todo tuyo siempre

Padre e hijo pasaron una estupenda tarde, fueron a la pizzería, a los bolos, a la pista de hielo y al final decidieron ir a ver una película al cine, la función fue tarde asi que salieron del cine como a eso de las once de la noche.

Camino al auto un grupo de asaltantes acorralaron a Roy y a su padre

-Tranquilos chicos no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos- dijo Tommy al ver que uno de los chicos sacaba una pistola

-Cállate vejete y danos todo lo que traigas

-Ok, Ok está bien, voy a quitarme el reloj, ¿A quién se lo doy?- dijo el millonario ya que se había sacado el reloj

-Pon lo en la bolsa- dijo el criminal lanzándole una bolsa a la cara –y las cosas del marica de tu hijo también

Tommy, se denoto molesto por que insultaran a su hijo pero no dijo nada –Vamos hijo pon tus cosas en la bolsa

-Pero papá…

-Luego te compro otro reloj

-Ok- y Roy empezó a poner todas sus cosas en la bolsa, reloj, cartera, celular, iPod

-Ya está, tengan- dijo Tommy extendiéndoles la bolsa

-Tómala turcas- dijo el jefe a un chico de la banda –y ustedes par de maricas no van decir naca porque si no…

-¡Alto allí, Policía!- grito un oficial asustando al chico que traía la pistola provocando que este apretar el gatillo atinando al pecho de Tommy

-¡Papá!- grito Roy al ver caer a su padre al piso

Fin del Flash Back

Roy apretó los ojos con fuerza ante el terrible recuerdo de la muerte de su padre, Oliver dedujo por donde fueron los pensamientos de su sobrino y lo abrazo fuerte a su pecho

-Sé que lo extrañas, yo también lo hago, pero escúchame- dijo Oliver alejando un poco a su sobrino para poder verlo a los ojos –la mejor forma de honrarlo es no olvidar lo que él nos enseñó, y yo sé que él te dijo que nunca juzgaras a…un libro por su portada

-Un libro por su portada- dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que su tío

-Exacto, entonces dime ¿Por qué no quieres a Conner?

El chico sé quedo pensando un momento, la verdad no savia porque no quería a Conner, pero es que al verlo con sus amigos se sentía substituido, olvidado.

Roy solo se encogió de hombros, nunca admitiría que estaba celoso

-¿No será porque mi pequeño príncipe tiene celos?- dijo Oliver apretando a su sobrino en un abrazo de nuevo

-Es que ellos me cambiaron por Conner, y aparte tú me cambiaste por Artemisa

-Eso no es cierto, nadie te cambio, tu decidiste no entrar al equipo con ellos, y yo no te cambie tú fuiste el que se fue, y a Artemisa la estoy entrenando por un favor a su madre y lo sabes- el niño solo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-Aun así, no me caen bien ninguno de los dos

-Acepto eso, no puedo obligarte a que los quieras, pero si a que seas respetuoso con ellos, y para el caso con cualquier persona, tu comportamiento no ha sido el mejor últimamente

-Y que soy legalmente un adulto, este estúpido cuerpo de niño ya te está confundiendo, creo que se te olvido que tengo dieciocho y que puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana

-Sé que eres un adulto campeón, pero eso no te da el derecho de tratar a la gente como quieras, y además en este cuerpo no puedes hacer ninguna de las cosas que hacías antes, sabes que lo que nunca te eh permitido es que te pongas en peligro, no sabes lo impotente que me sentí al saber que estabas dentro, ahora que eres tan pequeño de nuevo tengo que tener más cuidado contigo

-Entonces va a ser igual que cuando tenía ocho

-Si mi cielo eres un niño y te tratare como tal, ¿y no es negociable?- se apresuró a decir Oliver al ver que Roy iba a protestar

-Odio esto de ser pequeño- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

-Tú decidiste ir ese día a la misión y esto fue lo que conseguiste, así que ahora afronta las consecuencias- dijo Oliver volviendo a sentar a Roy en sus piernas –y hablando de consecuencias- y con un movimiento fluido Oliver cambio la posición de Roy en su regazo

-Noooo, por favor- grito Roy al descubrir las intenciones de su tío

-Si Roy, ya sabias que esto iba a suceder desde el momento en que decidiste a hacerlo, así que ahora te toca pegar por tu decisión- y sin más Oliver empezó a descargar su palma poderosa en el pequeño trasero en perfecta posición

No puedes insultar a las personas solo porque no te agraden

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Después de las primeras nalgadas Oliver bajo el pequeño pantalón con los calzoncillos que cubrían el pequeño culito de su sobrino

No puedes ir a una misión sin un adulto en estas condiciones

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Hasta que no vuelvas a la normalidad no puedes ir a ningún lugar sin mí

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Y definitivamente no puedes ponerte en peligro

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Luego tomo un el cepillo para el pelo que era de su madre, y era el mismo que él y Tommy habían sentido en sus traseros desnudos barias veces a lo largo su infancia y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo con su sobrinito

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

AUUU YAAA OWWWW YA NOOOO MAAASS

-Ya, ya paso mi cielo, ya está, tranquilo tesoro ya te tengo estás conmigo- Oliver acomodo a su sobrino de modo que su traserito lastimado descansara entre sus piernas y que la cabecita pelirroja descansara en su pecho junto a su corazón para tranquilizar más al niño

-Lo lo sien-siento- dijo Roy agarrando la camisa su tío entre sus pequeñas manitas como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Lo se mi amor, pero ya está, ya paso todo- Oliver frotaba tranquilizadoramente la espalda del niño alterado

-NOOO todavía me duelee- dijo Roy sobando su colita mallugada con una sola manita

Oliver lleno a Roy de besos y abrazos hasta que se calmó y su pansita hablo por el haciendo un sonido gracioso que provoco la carcajada de ambos, a la cual siguieron otras cuando el estómago de Oliver también protesto por falta de comida.

-¿Que dices tesoro quieres ese sándwich y el jugo?

-Mejor con soda

Oliver lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados pero al final sonrió, a veces tenía que dejarse ganar algunas batallas –Ok pequeño con soda será


	10. Chapter 10

Coast City

12 de enero 2:00pm

-Van a matarme van a matarme- repetía para sí mismo el velocista tan bajo que el único que logro percibir el lamento del héroe fue el fino oído de Superman, que volteo algo preocupado por el velocista, procurando hablar bajo para no despertar a los niños que aun dormían después de su última aventura que casi les causa un infarto a los héroes más experimentados

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- susurro el kriptoniano con verdadera preocupación, tal vez algún villano amenazaba la vida de Flash y la de su sobrino ahora que era un niño indefenso, lo que no savia Superman es que la fuente del miedo de Flash era más simple que eso

-Van a matarme lenta y dolorosamente mientras el solo observa, porque claro que los apoyara puede que hasta los ayude o peor que quiera resucitarme para torturarme el con sus propias manos, estoy tan muerto- para cuando Flash acabo su perro rata Superman estaba más confundido aun y muy dentro de él un poco frustrado, no importa que Flash se allá comportando como un idiota con él la última semana seguía siendo su amigo y si algo le preocupaba su deber era ayudarlo

-¿Flash?… ¿qué sucede amigo?

-¿Qué?- el velocista volteo a ver con aire despistado al kriptoniano

-Te pregunte que te pasaba

-No…no es nada- dijo Flash todavía algo ausente

-¿Seguro? Porque sabes que la liga puede apoyarte en cualquier problema- siguió insistiendo Clark, él sabía que algo ocultaba Barry y solo esperaba que en realidad no fuera nada serio

-Si tranquilo no pasa nada- dijo Barry con una sonrisa más fingida que la que le das al doctor cuando receta inyecciones

-Ok- Superman regreso a su posición original y decidió dejar tranquilo a su rubio amigo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barry estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su cuñada, el ya no llevaba el traje de Flash y había cambiada el pequeño traje de Kid Flash a su sobrino. No se decidía a tocar el timbre, simplemente no savia que decirle a su cuñada y al esposo de esta ellos le habían confiado a su más grande tesoro y él les avía fallado, les fallo a ellos y lo más importante a… a su sobrino, a él le fallo más que a nadie no lo cuido como debía

-Tío Barry ¿por qué no entramos?- Wally estaba algo impaciente ya llevaban media hora parados frente a la puerta de su casa y su tío no se decidía a tocar el timbré

-Wally no puedo llegar y decirles a tus padres, Hola Mery hola Rudy ¿Puedo pasar? Solo vengo a dejar a su hijo después de estar capturado como rehén por una hora. A por cierto ahora tiene seis años porque a un científico loco se le ocurrió que sería divertido y no sabemos si pueda ser peligroso para ellos- a Barry se le olvido por un minuto que no hablaba con su sobrino adolescente, sino con un pequeño de seis que al instante se le humedecieron sus hermosos ojos verdes y empezó a sollozar quedito por la voz áspera que había usado su tío con él.

-Lo sien sniff lo sientoo sniff sniff

-No, no llores Wally- y el hombre recogió al pequeñín en sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo y acariciando su rebelde cabello rojo -yo lo siento, no debí hablarte así, ¿me perdonas compañero?

-No- dijo el pequeño con toda la convicción que podía expresar su pequeño rostro

-¿Y si te doy un chocolate?- dijo Barry para lograr de nuevo la simpatía de su sobrino

-Ok- y no le costó mucho trabajo sobornar el pequeño, la sonrisa que cubrió la cara del pelirrojo le trajo un poco de nostalgia y el súper héroe descubrió su miedo real, que Mery y Rudy ya no le dejaran ver a su pequeño sobrino, lo entendería si quisieran hacerlo, pero no por eso le agradaba más la idea.

Extrañaría mucho al niño y no solo porque era su compañero sino por el simple hecho de que adoraba a ese remolino con todo su corazón.

Una sonrisa inundo el rostro del velocista mayor al recordar el día que tuvo por primera vez a esa bolita de carne pecosa en sus brazos

(Flash back)

Hace una semana había nacido el hijo de mi cuñada y mi esposa estaba empeñada en ir a conocerlo, así que ya no soporte más sus suplicas y fuimos a verlo, llegamos a la casa de Mary y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis padres allí, cargando y haciéndole mil fiestas al bebé. Yo sabía que se habían encariñado con la hermana de Iris pero no imaginaba que al grado de ir a su casa a conocer a su bebé.

Todo el día fue horrible y el tema de conversación de todos era ese &?#% bebé, yo quería hablar con Rudy y con mi padre de otras cosas como de carreras de autos, deportes, asta del clima si fuera posible pero no ellos también solo hablaban del bebé. No me mal entiendan ni odiaba al bebé pero no me hacía tanta ilusión como a ellos.

Llego la noche y mis padres se fueron a su casa, Iris insistió en que nos quedáramos en casa de su hermana y accedí, pero como el cuarto de invitados solo tenía una cama de invitados me toco dormir en el sofá ¡hurra! Ya como a las dos de la madrugada el bebé empezó a llorar, pero al parecer mi cuñada y su esposo se relajaron tanto por que estuviéramos aquí que ninguno de los dos se paró para atender al niño y de Iris ni hablar duerme como un tronco, así que me tocaba a mi ir a ver al chamaco que no paraba de llorar.

Camine pesadamente hasta el cuarto del bebé y vi que se removía mucho así que revise el pañal, por dios juro que ese niño se estaba pudriendo pero ni modo, le cambie el pañal lo más rápido que pude sin lastimarlo, pero el bebé no paraba de llorar así que calenté una de las mamilas que ya tenía preparadas mi cuñada a lado de la cuna, comprobé la temperatura del líquido y después intente dársela ahí acostado en su cuna pero no la quería así que lo cargué con un brazo y acomode la botella en su boca el pequeño la aceptó inmediatamente y empezó a succionar con avidez, ¡valla que tenía apetito el chiquitín!. Mientras le daba la mamila pude notar su pequeña mata de pelo rojo en su cabecita y una ligera pelusita en donde un día estarían sus cejas, de repente abrió sus ojitos y eran tan verdes como una esmeralda, tal vez y solo tal vez el pequeño bebé no era tan horrible.

(Fin del flash back)

Barry pego más a su cuerpo a su sobrinito y por fin toco el timbre, pasara lo que pasara el nunca dejaría de querer a su bolita de carne pecosa.

Después de unos momentos Rudy abrió la puerta y vio algo curioso a Barry ya que traía en brazos a un pequeño, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a su Wally, y no a su hijo adolescente alborotado. Rudy dejo pasar a Barry sin ningún comentario, de seguro había una buena explicación para esto, o por lo menos así lo esperaba para no volverse loco.

El terror de Barry fue mayor cuando vio en la sala a sus padres sentados platicando amenamente con su esposa y su cuñada, en ese momento Wally fue más apretado entre los brazos de su tío en un gesto protector, pero el al ver a su mami solo quiso correr a sus brazos y así lo hizo saber

-MAMIII- dijo extendiendo sus manitas hacia su madre, y a Barry no le quedo más opción que entregarle el niño a su madre, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, tal vez esa era la última vez que tenía a su sobrino en sus brazos. Por un momento todo quedo en un incómodo silencio y nadie se atrevía a romperlo, en especial Barry que se sentía como elegante blanco en medio de la habitación, por fin alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio y no fue ninguno de los adultos

-Mira papi otra vez soy chiquito- dijo el niño estirando sus bracitos para que su papito lo admirara mejor

-Si ya veo campeón, pero me gustaría saber porque- por fin hablo el padre de la criatura y más que enfadado sonaba curioso -Barry serias tan amable de explicarme ¿por qué si yo te entregué un adolescente tú me regresas un niño?

-¿Así ya no me quieres papi?- dijo el niño con su labiecito inferior temblando

-Claro que si bebé- dijo quitándoselo de los brazos a su esposa y cargándolo en los suyos -yo te amo en todas tus versiones mi amor- dijo Rudy plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del nene –pero quiero saber que paso.

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo Barry tratando de desviar la conversación

-Creo que tenemos tiempo hijo- dijo el padre de Barry indicándole a su hijo que tomara asiento a su lado, Barry camino lentamente a sentarse entre sus dos padres con una cara de sentenciado a muerte que hasta lastima daba. Mary se sentó alado de su hermana en el sofá de dos cuerpos y Rudy se sentó en el sillón individual con su hijo en las piernas, el nene que ajeno a la incomodidad de su tío empezó a jugar con los botones de papá

-Es que...- Barry no sabía cómo comenzar y después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas logro hablar –Hace una semana el equipo fue enviado a una misión, era una misión sencilla, solo reconocimiento, pero todo fue una trampa, los estaban esperando y hasta donde sabemos fue un gas el que los puso en su actual posición, no sabemos nada, Batman está tratando de averiguar algo pero todavía no encuentra nada- Barry no paro de mirar sus manos durante todo este tiempo, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a su familia

-Pero van a estar bien ¿verdad?- Mery se veía realmente preocupada, su bebé podría estar en peligro

-Batman dice que están bien, son niños sanos y no ha habido ningún problema con los chicos, así que creemos que no- dijo Barry para tratar de tranquilizar a su cuñada y al parecer funciono un poco porque lucio visiblemente más relajada, pero Rudy noto algo curioso en el discurso de Barry

-Dijiste ¿hace una semana?- Rudy empezó a atar cabos y no le agrado la conclusión a la que llego –eso significa que cuando me pediste permiso para que mi hijo se quedara contigo un tiempo ¿esto ya había pasado?

Barry solo atinó a asentir todavía con la cabeza gacha y haciéndose chiquito entre sus padres, no necesitaba voltear para saber que su padre se estaba poniendo morado de coraje

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Rudy se notaba molesto y eso no era bueno, no era el estado natural de ese hombre alegre y despreocupado

-No lo sé, solo no quería que supieran que había sido todo un fracaso de guardián- Barry se notaba claramente apenado y arrepentido por todo lo que hizo pero eso no lo salvo del coraje de su padre

PLASS PLASS ¿Y por qué PLASS PLASS no lo dijiste antes? PLASS PLASS

-Ay papaaaá, aquí nooo que están todos

PLASS PLASS responde jovencito

-Tenía miedo de que ya no me dejaran verlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Iris confundida por la respuesta de su esposo, eso era absurdo su hermana y su cuñado nunca le prohibirían a su esposo visitar a Wally

-Lo siento mucho enserio, por favor perdónenme- dijo arrodillándose y abrazando la cintura de su cuñada, está envés de rechazarlo empezó a acariciar el cabello rubio del súper héroe y trato de calmarlo

-Tranquilo Barry no fue tu culpa, esto es parte del trabajo que hacen, y te juro que no dejaría a mi hijo en manos de otro que no fueras tú- Mery hizo que el rubio se incorporara lentamente y este fue parando de llorar

-¿En sniff se sniff serio?- dijo Barry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Por supuesto que si tonto, tú eres parte de la familia y estoy seguro de que mi hijo me odiaría si lo separara de su tío favorito- dijo Rudy acercándose a Barry y pasando una mano sobre sus hombros para darle un abrazo de apoyo fraternal.

Wally al ver que su "abuelo" le daba nalgadas a su tío y que este lloraba mucho se acordó que el sería el siguiente al que le calentaran el culito por haber ido solito al banco con sus amiguitos, así que cuando su papi se acercó a su tío extendió sus manitas para ser cargado por Barry, cuando Barry tomo a su sobrinito en brazos lo estrujo contra su cuerpo y beso las mejillas regordetas como si su intención fuera comerse al nene a besos. El pequeñín limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de su tío con sus pulgares regordetes en un gesto cariñoso como hacia mamá.

-Ya no llores tito, sé que el abuelito fue malo al hacerte pupa pero no le damos postre por portarse mal- dijo el niño con toda inocencia mirando feo al velocista jubilado

-No chiquito, papá me pego porque me porte mal e hice cosas que no debía, como cierto jovencito que yo conozco, ¿Tú no sabes quién será?- dijo Flash regresando el niño a su padre y levantando una ceja en señal de que quería que el niño fuera quien les dijera lo que había hecho, pero el niño solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo- dijo el niño volteándose para seguir jugando con los lindos botones de la camisa de papá

-No jovencito todos ustedes desobedecieron rotundamente, les dijimos que se quedaran en el monte hasta que llegara Linterna Verde a cuidarlos e hicieron justamente lo contrario, fueron hasta el banco y se metieron en una sala con cinco hombres armados sin un plan de respaldo ni refuerzos, con sus habilidades y poderes casi al punto de la inutilidad ¿Me falto decir algo?- el nene solo se abrazó al cuello de su padre muy apenado por que su tito lo había reganado y triste porque sabía que ahora papá le iba a dar fuerte en el culito. Wally negó con la cabeza y empezó a sollozar quedito en el hombro de papá, Barry sintió penita por su pequeño compañero y se arrepintió mucho de haberlo acusado con su papá, ahora por su culpa iban a castigar a su sobrinito adorado, y por la cara que tenía Rudy se notaba que eso iba a estar fuerte, pero ni modo el daño ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba poder suavizar un poco las cosas para las asentaderas del mini héroe.

El mayor de los velocistas decidió que ya era hora de dejar sola a la familia para que arreglaran las cosas con su chiquitín y pudieran disfrutar del nene a gusto después del castigo que el sabría que vendría así que tomo a su esposa, a su nuera y a su hijo para partir de aquella casa en los suburbios de Happy Harbor, y dirigirse a la casa de playa que compartía con su esposa desde su jubilación, pero Barry no podía irse sin intentar suavizarle un poco las cosas al pequeñín

-Recuerda que ahora solo tiene seis, no seas tan duro con el- Barry susurro en el oído de Rudy al darle el abrazo de despedida

\- Tú pasas la queja y esperas que uno sea condescendiente después de haber escuchado semejante noticia, pero vete tranquilo no pienso asesinar a mi nene de seis añitos- dijo Rudy devolviendo el abrazo y dándole una ligera palmada en el poto al héroe

-Ay ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Barry sobando exageradamente su trasero

-Eso es por no decirme lo de mi hijo canijillo, debería darte más, pero con un trasero que tenga que castigar es suficiente- Barry volteó a ver mal a Rudy y salió corriendo hacia su auto de la casa de su cuñada para regresar a su departamento en la ciudad.

Cuando la familia quedo sola Mary fue a la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos su nene tendría mucha hambre cuando terminara de "charlar" con su papi, de hecho era sorprendente que no hubiera pedido de comer antes

Rudy se sentó en el sofá de dos cuerpos y coloco a su hijo entre sus piernas para que lo mirara a los ojos bien

-Wallace Rudolph West quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué desobedeciste a tu tío?

-Porque era injusto, yo sigo siendo un súper héroe y ellos no nos dejan ni siquiera bañarnos solos, solo queríamos un poco de respeto- el pequeño Wally se cruzó de brazos, arrugo el ceño y un lindo puchero salió de sus labios

-Hijo escúchame y escúchame bien, ahora eres un niño pequeño y lo que hicieron tú y tus amiguitos es ponerse en mucho peligro al ir a ese banco solos y en estas condiciones, lo único que lograron hacer es comprobar que ahora no son capases de cuidarse, ni tomar decisiones sensatas por ustedes mismos, así que si hijo ahora eres un niño y serás tratado como tal, y en estos momentos eres un niño travieso con muchos problemas- dijo Rudy empezando a bajar la ropita de su hijo, el nene empezó a sollozar y cuando su papi lo puso sobre sus piernas el llanto se hizo más intenso, Rudy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para bajar su mano sobre el culito que se movía como culebrita sobre sus piernas

PLASS PLASS PLASS jovencito tú tienes que obedecer PLASS PLASS PLASS sobre todo si es para proteger tu salud PLASS PLASS PLASS y nunca más vas a arriesgar tu vida de esta forma PLASS PLASS PLASS

La palma del hombre cubría todo el pequeño culito que ahora estaba tan rojito como una manzana, el niño lloraba intensamente y se sujetaba a la pierna de su padre con fuerza

-Perdón papi, ya noo, me duele, mamiiiii- las últimas tres palmadas dadas por el hombre el culito del niño fueron más fuertes que el resto y arrancaron fuertes aullidos del pequeñín

-Auuuuu buuuuuaaaaa maaaamiiii

El hombre maniobro a su nene y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos siendo extremadamente cuidadoso para no tocar la pequeñas nalguitas lastimadas y empezó a frotar la pequeña espalda y acariciar la mata de cabello rojizo para tratar de calmar al chiquitín de sus ojos

-Ya mi amor, ya paso ya paso- el padre susurraba palabras suaves al oído de Wally

-Noo todavía me duele mi coliiiitaaa

-Lo se mi amor pero tú te ganas te estas nalgaditas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Sí- en ese momento la pancita del niño anuncio que ya era hora de un bocadillo con un fuerte sonido que provoco risitas del chiquitín

-Uy parece que cierto bebé tiene hambre- dijo Rudy haciendo cosquillitas en el estómago de Wally

-Si tengo hambre, pero no soy un bebé

-¿a no?- dijo Mary entrando a la sala y recogiendo al niño de los brazos de su esposo

-No, soy un súper héroe

-Que mal, porque yo hice un rico pastel de chocolate para mi bebé- dijo Mary mientras entraba a la cocina y ponía a Wally sobre una silla, parado por supuesto

-Humm… entonces si soy tu bebé- Rudy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cargo de nuevo a su nene y lo sentó en sus piernas –papi ves lo que tiene que hacer uno para conseguir un poquito de pastel

-JAJAJAJA- los padres estallaron en risas y llenaron de besos la cara de su bebé, pero que ocurrencias de estos niños


	11. Chapter 11

La cueva

2:45 pm

-¿Entonces te quedas un rato Arturo?- Superman le pregunto al rey de los mares al bajar de la nave en el hangar

-Si quiero esperar a que Kaldur despierte para regresar a Atlántida, no sé si en este estado su respiración pueda cambiar tan rápido cundo está dormido- dijo Arturo que en ningún momento dejo de besar la cabeza del pequeño atlante, en un gesto de amor hacia si hijo pero al mismo tiempo para comprobar la temperatura del niño.

-Si mejor no correr riesgos con ellos siendo tan chiquitos- dijo el hombre de acero acariciando la mata de pelo negro que tenía Conner en la cabeza –bueno te dejo con tu hijo y yo me llevo al mío, que su trasero tiene un importante encuentro con mi mano cuando despierte

-Si a Kaldur le espera lo mismo una vez que lleguemos a casa- dijo Arturo con una sonrisa cansada

-Adiós, y buena suerte, dijo Superman saliendo del monte por los tubos Z

En eso el rey de los mares ve salir corriendo de la nave al Linterna –Hola amigo quería agradecerte por ayudarnos a recuperar a los chicos de aquel banco

-No te preocupes, quiero a estos niños tanto como ustedes, no me hubiera perdonado si algo les pasara

-Aun así te lo agradezco, sin tu ayuda estoy seguro de que esto hubiera terminado en tragedia

-Ya lo creo, estos niños son un imán de problemas, te dejo tengo que alcanzar a Superman antes de que se valla, oye creo que ya se está despertando tu hijo- dijo Hal al ver que el niño se removía un poco en los brazos de Arturo

-No puede respirar, se está ahogando te dejo- y Arturo salió corriendo hacia los tubos Z para regresar con su pueblo, su reina y su bebé más chiquito

Al entrar en el agua Orin comprobó que la respiración de Kaldur cambiaba inmediatamente, pero eso no quitaba que tomara por sorpresa al niño el cambio de respiración tan repentino, así que el pequeño moreno despertó de un salto y dio signos de que iba a empezar a llorar pero el rey de los mares pudo detener el llanto a tiempo

-SHHH SHHH tranquilo chiquito no llores, no llores, no pasa nada solo regresamos a casa bebito- decía Arturo con palabras tranquilizadoras a suhijo Kaldur nunca llego a llorar pero si se había formado un puchero en su boquita

-No lo vuelvas a hacer papi, me asusté mucho

-Lo siento mi principito hermoso- dijo Arturo apretando más cerca de su cuerpo al pequeñín

-¿Dónde están mis amores más grandes en todo el océano?- dijo Mera llegando con el bebito en sus brazos

-MAAMIII- Kaldur volteo a ver a su mami estirando sus bracitos para ser recogido por Mera, Mera y Arturo cambiaron de niños, Arturo recogió al bebito y Mera tomo a Kaldur lanzándolo un poco hacia arriba y soplando en su pancita haciendo reír al niño a carcajadas, Arturo siempre decía que cuando Kaldur reía llegaban las mejores olas a la costa de Florida

-Que hizo hoy mi pequeño superhéroe- dijo Mera poniendo a su hijo sobre su cadera

-Intente detener a los malos pero no pude, así que cuando papi llego y les dio una madri…- Arturo abrió los ojos a lo máximo de su capacidad, ¿pero quien le había enseñado esas palabrotas a su principito? –les pego muy fuerte y nos sacó a todos de allí- el pequeñín logro cambiar a tiempo la palabra que al parecer no era correcta por la cara que puso su papi

-Que valiente es mi bebito que se enfrenta a los malos- dijo mera haciendo más cosquillitas en la pancita del niño moreno

-Más bien dirás que bebé tan desobediente- dijo Arturo abandonando su tono juguetón y tomando uno más serio, dando a entender que la hora de jugar había terminado –y por lo mismo tengo que llevar a este pequeño desobediente a su habitación para darle unas buen castigo para que no vuelva a desobedecer cuando papi le dice algo- dijo Arturo entregando al bebe en brazos de su amada reina y tomo al pequeño Kaldur de su manita para dirigirse a los aposentos del principito.

-Y que hizo mi principito hermoso para merecer un castigo- dijo la reina mirando con lastima la cara triste de su hijo adoptivo

-Ir a un banco solo cuando se le dijo que se quedara en el monte esperando a la persona que iba a cuidarlo, ahora si me permites Kaldur´ham y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente de que debe hacer cuando papi le da una orden.

En el momento que Arturo tomo la manita del nene este empezó a llorar, Kaldur no quería que lo castigaran, aunque solo lo habían castigado una vez de esa forma él sabía que le dolería la colita y él no quería eso –No papi no me pegues en mi colita- dijo el niño con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, pero Arturo se mantuvo firme y siguió nadando con el niño tomado de la mano, eso si iba a un ritmo lento porque sabía que Kaldur en estas condiciones no nadaba muy rápido y la verdad él tampoco quería impartir el castigo en el pequeño culito de su bebé más grande.

El sentir la pequeña manita que sujetaba con su poderosa mano recordó lo tonto que había sido al perderse la primera infancia de Kaldur

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Si bien el niño no llego a él sino hasta que tenía ocho años, él no le había puesto especial atención, de vez en cuando se lo topaba jugando con Garth y Tula, los mejores amigos del niño, haciendo alboroto por el reino

Cuando fue más grande e ingreso a la escuela de hechicería su esposa y hermano abecés hablaban de él como un alumno sobresaliente y de las muchas posibilidades que tenia de ser un gran hechicero, pero no fue hasta que ese joven estudiante de magia junto con Garth le salvaron la vida cuando peleaba contra la manta raya negra, que en realidad lo noto, su capacidad de pelea era sorprendente y su control sobre las artes místicas fascinante, después de recuperar se de sus lesiones de la batalla y pensarlo un buen rato, decidió que les ofrecería a los dos chicos ser sus compañeros, peleando contra el crimen en la superficie y protegiendo a Atlantis de posibles amenazas, cuando Arturo se lo comento a los des chicos Garth rechazo la oferta y decidió quedarse a estudiar en la escuela de hechicería de Atlántida, pero Kaldur si acepto la oferta, por fin obtendría lo que siempre quiso, la atención de su rey y el respeto del pueblo que él amaba como suyo, nunca comprendió por que los habitantes de la Atlántida lo trataban de forma diferente y en realidad él no tenía un pasado antes de que Arturo lo encontrara en el mar a la deriva, había perdido sus recuerdos para el su llegada a Atlantis y el rescate del rey era su único que conocía de su vida anterior y de lo único que estaba seguro es que sus propios padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte en medio del mar, y estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por la bondad de su rey no habría sobrevivido, a él, a ese hombre bondadoso le debía la vida y ahora ese mismo rey piadoso le ofrecía la oportunidad de regresar el favor, siendo el compañero del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos él sabía que abría riesgos pero el daría su vida por la de su rey.

Después de meses de entrenamiento en el arte d la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en agua y tierra, y de sesiones de práctica para aprender a respirar fuera del agua llego el día más esperado de Kaldur, subiría a la superficie, conocería el mundo del que venía su rey, al que por cierto todos los atlantes tenían prohibido asomar siquiera la punta de su naricita, era el sueño más grande de Kaldur ese mundo le causaba tanta curiosidad, y por fin lo conocería.

Cuando estaban frente del tubo Z, Kaldur estaba a punto de echarse a correr directo al tubo pero Arturo logro sostenerlo del brazo

-Kaldur´ahm pero que formas son esas- las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rojo

-Lo siento mi rey, usted debe pasar primero- dijo Kaldur con la cabeza gacha y haciéndose a un lado para dejar espacio y que su rey pasara

-No es eso Kaldur´ahm, solo quiero estar seguro de que recuerdas todas las instrucciones que te di para poder ir a la superficie

-Si mi señor, perfectamente

-De acuerdo, pero me falto decirte algo, nadie deba saber tu identidad, a nadie le tienes que dar tu nombre real, así que tu nombre de superhéroe será Aqualad

-Aqualad, me gusta

-Me alegro por que ayer me la pase todo el día pensando en el

-Gracias mi rey- dijo Kaldur con la voz algo tomada y si no hubieran estado en el agua se habrían notado las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Arturo terminando de insertar la clave para que Kaldur pudiera utilizar el rayo Z

-Por encontrarme- y Kaldur desapareció por el tubo que lo llevaría hacia la superficie

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arturo estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a su hijo hablándole, lo cual el niño interpreto como que su papi estaba tan molesto que no lo quería ni escuchar, así que los pequeños sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto potente que atrajo la atención de Arturo, eso lo hizo voltear hacia abajo para poder ver a su hijo, y ahora si la seguridad de Arturo flaqueo, no podía ver a su hijo en esas condiciones y simplemente ignorarlo

-¿Qué pasa chiquito? ¿Por qué lloras así campeón?- dijo Arturo deteniéndose y apachurrando al niño en sus brazos y dándole besos en la cabecita rubia -¿es por qué te voy a dar en la colita?- el pequeñín solo negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando -¿Entonces por que llora a si mi príncipe hermoso?- Arturo separo al niño de nuevo pero lo mantuvo sujeto de los hombros

-Porque ya no me quieres y me voy a volver a quedar solito como cuando era chiquitito- dijo el nene tallándose los ojos con sus dos puñitos

-¿De qué hablas mi amor?- dijo abrazando de nuevo al niño -¿Qué no sabes que yo sin ti no vivo bebé?

-¿De veras no me dejaras de querer?

-Escúchame y escúchame bien hijo, nunca no importa lo que hagas, nunca dejare de quererte, ¿me entiendes?

-SI papito, mmm… ¿entonces ya no me vas a pegar en mi colita?

-Buen intento pequeñín pero esas palmaditas te las ganaste a pulso mi rey- y lo único que hizo Kaldur fue poner un pucherito y cruzarse de brazos –Ok vamos a tu habitación para terminar con esto y después ir a comer

-Y puedo salir a jugar con Garth

-Si él no está ocupado por supuesto

-Si- dijo bombeando los brazos hacia abajo en señal de victoria

-Vamos amor, terminemos esto

Arturo llevo a su hijo en brazos hasta la habitación del pequeño al entrar filtro el agua del cuarto porque si no su misión hubiera sido imposible, camino hasta la cama y se sentó, tumbo suavemente al niño en su regazo y después de un momento de duda bajo la ropita que llevaba el pequeñín dejando al descubierto el pequeño culito y PLASS empezaron las rondas de azotes

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AUU PAPIII ME DAS MUY FUERTE

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

YA NO PAPITOO, SERE BUENOO

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

YA NO MAASS, MAAMIII

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

-Orin si te atreves a bajar otra vez esa mano yo te doy lo doble de lo que le has dado a mi bebito hermoso- dijo una muy enojada reina mera que había escuchado las suplicas del pequeño Kaldur desde el pasillo

-Pero Mera

-Calla Arturo si no quieres dormir en la mecedora del cuarto del bebé y dame a mi chiquito- dijo tomando a Kaldur de los brazos del monstro maltratador de coitas

-Mami me duele- dijo el nene envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su mami

-Si mi amor ya lo sé y por eso no le daremos postre al papá- dijo mera mientras le subía la ropita a su bebé precioso

-Pero Mera yo no he hecho nada

-Mejor ya vámonos a comer que este bebito necesita muchos mimos

Llegando al comedor toda la tristeza se le olvido a Kaldur corque sentados en la mesa estaban Garth y Tula que le sonreían como siempre lo habían hecho, la cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, Kaldur seno sentado en las piernas de Garth y hablaba sin descanso, después de jugar un rato se quedó dormido en los brazos de Tula, Arturo sonrió y llevo a su hijo a su habitación, este había sido un día agotador para el pequeño príncipe de los mares

Arturo arropo al niño en su cama y beso suavemente su frente

-No importa lo que los demás digan tu eres mi hijo y nadie te va a separar de mi


	12. Chapter 12

La cueva

12 de enero 3:00 pm

-¿Y tú no piensas despertar bebé?- pregunto Superman al niño en sus brazos, pero este no dio respuesta alguna de querer salir de la tierra de los sueños –creo que no-

-Superman espera- dijo Hal deteniendo a Clark de su despegue, y Clark volteo con el niño envuelto en su capa, el aire del cielo podía ser muy frio a veces y no sabía que tan inmune era Conner en realidad –¿te vas ya?

-Si quiero que mis padres conozcan lo más pronto a su nieto

-Si claro, entonces no te quito más el tiempo, solo quería pedirte que por favor me permitas seguir viendo a Conner, sé que tú eres su padre pero me encariñe con el pequeño y no quisiera dejar de verlo- Hal estaba consciente de la posibilidad que había de que Clark quisiera recuperar a Conner y sabía que lo mejor para el niño era estar con su padre, pero él no quería devolverlo, sabía que era egoísta así que se obligó a abandonar esas ideas, pero tampoco quería renunciar al niño completamente sería demasiado doloroso y ni todos los capuchinos y galletas de chispas podrían animarlo esta vez

-Amigo yo nunca te negaría verlo, ahora eres parte de su vida y además de todo, te estaré eternamente agradecido por cuidar de el en mi etapa de patán, sé que hiciste un buen trabajo y te debo una- en contra de todo pronóstico y estando segura de que si alguien hubiera estado allí se desmalla Clark abraso a Hal, el linterna no supo que hacer así que solo se quedó como piedra –te dejo tengo que llevarme a este latosito a mi casa

-No espera- y de no sé dónde saco a superbear –lo hicimos en una de esas tiendas donde tu fabricas tu propio peluche es su favorito no duerme sin el

Clark tomo al oso con cuidado y lo guardo otra vez quien sabe sonde

–Gracias cuídate amigo, y eres bienvenido cuando quieras a mi casa y a la granja- y ya con todo listo y Conner bien sujeto despego camino a Smallville por fin se sentía completo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hal llego a su apartamento y de pronto lo sintió vacío, le hacía falta las risas de Conner, el linterna camino derrotado hacia el sillón y se dejó caer boca abajo como peso muerto –Auch- se quejó ahogadamente y sin ánimos en el cojín del sillón, al parecer Conner había olvidado sus cochecitos de juguete en el sillón y terminaron clavados en su tórax y abdomen, con desgane metió la mano bajo de él y solo los tiro al piso, en estas condiciones lo encontraron John y Tony, el hermano mayor de Hal _(quiero aclarar que Tony es un producto de mi imaginación no sé si en realidad Hal tenga un hermano)_

-¿Hal estas dormido?- pregunto Tony moviendo el hombro de su hermano bebé

-No- la respuesta fue dada con desgane y falta de vida y por supuesto con la cara escondida en el cojín

-Hal ya te he dicho que no hagas eso que te puedes ahogar- dijo John acercándose y moviendo la cara de Hal para que se recostara de costado y no con la cara enterrada en el "cojín asesino"

-No me importa- ahora que sus hermanos mayores estaban allí se podía permitir ser infantil y hacer berrinche, así que volvió a enterrar la cara en el cojín y ahora lo presiono más contra su cara tratando de hacerles ver su punto

John ya savia lo que había pasado con Conner así que entendía que su hermanito estuviera deprimido y algo irritable, Tony también lo sabía pero no iba a aceptar esas contestaciones e imprudencias del linterna

-¿Qué clase de contestaciones son esas?- pero Hal no dio signos de querer contestar –Hal te estoy hablando- y nada –Hal Jordán ya vasta no eres un bebé, levántate y habla con nosotros, o yo te voy a dar motivos para no querer sentarte

Hal se incorporó pero siguió mirando el suelo, ahora muy interesado en el pequeño porche de juguete que había dejado el pequeño niño que pocas horas había estado jugando con ellos

-Hal mírame- dijo John hincándose para que su cara quedara a la altura de la de su hermanito y después de un momento de duda Hal miro a su hermano con sus profundos ojos negros, llenos de tristeza y se echó a llorar en los brazos protectores de John

-Se lo llevo- fue lo único que dijo y era lo único que necesitó para que sus dos hermanos lo llenaran de mimos

\- Lo se hermanito- dijo Tony ya no queriendo ser el molesto hermano regañón el solo quería consolar a su hermanito y por eso le había llevado aquel regalo que tenía un gran moño atado, del cual Hal no se había percatado por hacer berrinche –y sé que nada sustituirá a Superboy…

-Conner- dijo Hal interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Ok a Conner, pero te traje una sorpresa- la cara de Hal se ilumino considerablemente a la mención de una sorpresa y asomo curioso la cabeza desde el pecho de John para buscar con la mirada su regalo y lo encontró en el piso dela sala junto a la mesita de centro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clark estaba a medio camino cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, regularmente no le habría importado, unas cuantas "palabas" para que no lo siguieran y listo, pero con su hijo en brazos no podía arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento, voló un poco más rápido para perder al invasor pero no lo lograba, así que con un poco de pesar se voltio para encarar a su perseguidor, pero descubrió que no eran enemigos, más bien todo lo contrario, eran los mejores amigos de su hijo, Esfera y Lobo , que no iban a aceptar quedarse más tiempo lejos de su pequeño amo

-He chicos ¿me siguieron desde el monte?- lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron unas lucecitas parpadeantes y un potente ladrido por parte del gran lobo blanco, que le causo un poco de miedo al imaginar a ese gran espécimen cerca de su hijo

-Papi esfera es una chica- bueno al parecer su hijo ya había despertado y lo regañaba por no saber diferenciar entre una maquina chica y un chico

-Ham, lo siento preciosa no lo note- dijo mientras acomodaba mejor al niño en sus brazos

-Papi eso nunca se le dice a una chica por que se enojan y te pueden mandar a la frega…

-No termines esa frase jovencito- y Conner cerro su boquita como herméticamente – ¿quién te enseño esas palabras jovencito?

-Roy, dijo que él tiene muchos tips para conquistar a lindas señoritas y así poder acostarse con muchas y…

-Ya mejor no me cuentes más, y escúchame bien Conner nada de lo que diga Roy tienes que repetirlo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque muchas de las palabras que usa Roy son groserías y los niños bonitos como tú no debe decirlas

-¿Y por qué Roy su puede?

-No él tampoco puede amor y la próxima vez que Roy diga una grosería vas y me dices a mí lo que dijo ¿ok campeón?- _y yo llegando voy a hablar muy seriamente con Olle porque su muñequito no está siendo una buena influencia-_ pensó Clark algo alarmado por las palabras que estaba aprendiendo su bebé

-Pero vamos a casa que tus abuelitos deben estar desesperados por conocerte

-¿Y si no me quieren y también piensan que soy peligroso?- eso fue para Clark como si lo apuñalaran con kriptonita en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo

-No mi amor ellos no son brutos como tu padre, ellos te adoraran hasta echarte perder

-¿Y el abuelito es enojón?- pregunto algo dudoso el pequeño Kriptoniano, Wally le había dicho que abecés sus abuelitos se enojaban y le daban unas palmadas en su colita, no tan fuertes como las de papá y mamá pero si picaban un poquito

-A veces pero si te portas bien él no se enojara contigo

-Uhm- dijo Conner asintiendo firmemente a la sugerencia de su papito – ¿y la abuelita?

-No mi amor ella no, tu abuelita siempre tiene postres deliciosos para consentirnos, mi favorito es su pastel de queso con zarzamora

-A mí me gustan las galletas de Megan, aunque le salgan duras

-A esa chica Megan la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- Conner se sonrojo un poco y junto sus deditos en señal de vergüenza

-Si es que ella es mi chica

-A con que este jovencito ya tiene novia, pero como si apenas eres un bebé

-No soy un bebé tengo dieciséis, y en todo caso seis pero no soy un bebé

-Hasta donde yo sé tú tienes como diez meses y eso en la tierra es un bebé- a Conner no le gustó nada que su papá le demostrara que su era un bebé así que se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheritos –pero no te enojes campeón, te voy a decir un secreto mi papá a veces también me dice bebé

-Pero tú ya eres grande

-Lo sé pero él dice que no importa la edad que tenga yo siempre seré su bebé y lo lamento pero tú siempre serás el mío- dijo Clark besando la suave mejilla de su hijo

-Ok pero no me digas así enfrente de mi chica o me avergonzaras

-Trato- y Clark envolvió la manita del niño la suya

La plática entre padre e hijo era tan amena que no notaron que ya estaban en las afueras de Smallville así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la granja Kent, Conner quedo fascinado al ver el tamaño de la granja y lo que más le llamo la atención fue el establo que estaba lleno de vacas, caballos y borregos, su papá dijo que le enseñaría a montar y a cuidar de todos los animales, al niño le encantó la idea, Conner amaba a los animales y por eso le agrado que su papi dejara que Lobo y Esfera se quedaran en la granja con ellos, descendieron enfrente del porche de la casa y Conner escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su papi, de repente se había puesto muy nervioso pero el mismo tiempo estaba ansioso por conocer a sus abuelitos, Clark acaricio la espalda del niño para tranquilizarlo y entro por la puerta, en el momento que Conner olio la rica comida se sintió en su hogar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hal corrió al regalo formando sonrisas enormes en las caras de sus hermanos, Hal muchas veces podía parecer un niño. El joven levanto el regalo y lo agito un poco causando caras de horror en los rostros de sus hermanos, al momento de moverlo tan bruscamente salió un sonidito de la caja, así que la dejo en el suelo y se apresuró a quitar el moño sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que dije un niño, al abrirlo y descubrir lo que había dentro se quedó sin palabras y corrió a abrazar a Tony con toda efusividad, en la caja había un hermoso cachorrito

-Gracias, gracias, gracias es hermoso- dijo Hal llenando de besos al pequeño cachorrito

-¿Y cómo le pondrás?- pregunto Tony que ya había arreglado cuentas con la tienda de mascotas de las que vino el pequeño perrito

Hal se lo pensó por un segundo y luego supo que tenía el nombre perfecto –Nutella

-¿Le pondrás a tu perro Nutella?

-Si

-¿Y no crees que es algo tuche? ¿No le quieres poner de otra forma?- dijo John queriendo sugerir otro nombre, Nutella sonaba como de niña y el cachorro era macho

-No es mío y yo le pongo como quiera

-OK como quieras mañana iremos a comprar unas cosas para el cachorrito pero por hoy tendrá que conformarse con dormir en su cajita- dijo Tony tomando al cachorrito y metiéndolo en su caja

-No como crees, que clase de amo seria yo si lo dejara dormir solito en una caja su primera noche en casa- y volvió a sacarlo cara cargarlo en brazos

-Del tipo que agita la caja sin precaución alguna- dijo John dejando a su hermano con en el cachorro

Hal le saco la lengua a su hermano cuando se fue por el teléfono para encargar una pizza, mejor dicho tres pizzas una para cada uno

-Es su culpa ustedes no me avisaron que esta ricura estaba dentro de la caja

-No creímos que la fueras a agitar como un niño de tres años

-Lo siento cosita hermosa no lo vuelvo a hacer lo juro

-En mi mochila hay croquetas para cachorro ponlas en un platito y remójalas con la leche que también viene allí- dijo Tony esperando que le contestaran los de la pizzería

Y así se pasó el resto de la tarde sin más inconvenientes solo tres hermanos pasando el rato y un cachorrito que se quedaba dormido a ratitos en los cálidos brazos de Hal, al llegar la noche Tony puso al cachorro en la caja con unos periódicos por si quería hacer sus gracias y John recogió a Hal del sillón con ayuda del anillo, Tony se durmió con Hal en la cama y John en el sofá de la sala, ese día Hal había perdido la custodia de Superboy pero había ganado a Nutella que aunque no sustituía al pequeño niño si lograba sacarlo de su depresión y eso es lo que sus hermanos mayores querían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hola ma´ ya llegamos- dijo Clark entrando a la cocina

-¿Que bien mi amor y como te fue?- dijo Martha sin notar que dijo _llegamos_ y no _llegue_

-Muy bien y creo que alguien quiere conocerte- dijo para que su madre volteara a ver al niño, que se escondía en su hombro, Martha volteo con una charola en las manos era obvio que iba a hornearles una tarta, pero casi deja caer la preciada mescla cuando vio al hermoso niño en los brazos de su hijo, el niño era él una réplica exacta de su bebé cuando tenía seis

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ma´ gracias por preguntar- dijo Clark para burlarse un poco de su madre

-Le decía al niño Clark Jonathan- dijo marta tomando al niño de los brazos de su hijo -¿Cómo te llamas bebé?

-Conner- dijo el niño susurrando, pero se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su abuela, era cómodo estar allí

-Conner que bonito, ¿tú lo escogiste?- pregunto Martha sabiendo que su hijo no se lo había puesto

-No

-Creo que eres un nene de pocas palabras verdad Conner

-Jaja solo deja que agarre confianza y hablara hasta por los codos

-Mejor ve por tu padre antes de que tu bocota te meta en problemas Clark Jonathan- dijo dándole una ligera palmada que si bien no sintió el hombre de acero si lo avergonzó bastante, vamos a quien no su madre le había dado una palmada enfrente de su hijo

-Mamá que esta Conner

-Tranquilo yo cuido a Conner mientras tú vas por tu padre- y Clark se dio la vuelta para ir por su padre pero regreso cuando oyó un sollozo que venía de su hijo que ahora estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Clark cargando a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo

-Te sniff vas a ir y me sniff dejaras aquí sniff con la abuelita y el abuelo- dijo Conner entre sollozos y abrazándose más fuerte a su padre –no me dejes papi ya voy a ser bueno

-Tranquilo mi amor yo nunca jamás volveré a dejarte solo mi chiquito- dijo apretujando más al nene hacia su pecho – ¿Quieres venir conmigo al granero?- el niño solo asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó más a su padre, le daba un poco de miedo conocer a su abuelo

-Papá dice mamá que ya va estar la cena- dijo Clark al aire para ver donde estaba su padre

-Ya voy hijo- dijo saliendo de debajo del tractor – ¿y cómo te fue con el pequeño? ¿Lograste traerlo?

-Ve y abraza al abuelo mi amor- susurro Clark al oído de su hijo que al principio se mostró dudoso pero después corrió más rápido, en la carrera del niño un perro blanco salió de entre la paja y se tiró encima del pequeño

PAAAPI

Jonathan volteo en ese instante y vio al pequeño niño debajo del enorme perro

-Kripto quítate de encima- dijo dándole un golpe en el costado del gran animal, pero claro que Kripto lo sintió como un ligero golpe, Jonathan recogió al niño que lloraba en el suelo, reviso meticulosamente cada parte del pequeño cuerpo que temblaba entre sus brazos

Clark se había quedado en shock, su amado perro había saltado sobre su pequeño hijo, si no lo veía nunca lo hubiera creído cuando vio que su padre revisaba a su hijo, salió de su sorpresa y volteo hacia el perro que ahora estaba acostado con las orejas bajas al verse regañado por Jonathan, Clark estaba realmente enojado con Kripto así que dejo a su hijo y a su padre un momento solos para que se conocieran, y el salió tomando al perro del collar, Kripto iba gimoteando todo el camino hasta que salieron del granero y Clark lo ato con una cadena a una columna de cemento que Clark había hecho especialmente para cuando Kripto se portara mal, el perro miro al Kriptoniano con grandes ojos de cachorro pero ni siquiera así conmovió el corazón de su amado dueño

-NO PLASS SE PLASS SALTA PLASS EN PLASS LA PLASS GENTE- dijo Clark dando palmadas en los muslos del perro, el perro solo se lamentaba con pequeños chillidos por ser regañado y azotado, casi nunca se metía en problemas así que esto no era muy común –ahora te quedas toda la noche aquí

En eso va saliendo Jonathan con el niño más tranquilo en sus brazos

-Perrito malo- dijo el niño señalándole el enorme perro a su abuelo

-Si Conn Kripto fue malo y por eso Clark ya lo castigo- el perro se recostó con las orejas bajadas tratando de causar penita y logro cautivar al niño

-No papi, no lo castigues yo lo perdono y así puede jugar con lobo y esfera para que no se aburran

Clark contemplo la petición de su hijo y considero que le daría gusto además quien soporta los ojitos de arrepentimiento que pone Kripto –Ok bebé perdonaremos a Kripto- Clark desato al perro y este despacio se acercó al niño y comenzó a lengüetearle toda la cara

-Ya perrito que me mojas- dijo tratando de detenerlo con sus manitas

-Se llama Kripto bebé y es el perro de tu papi- dijo Jonathan volviendo a cargar al niño –Y creo que cierto jovencito necesitara un baño antes de dormir

-Pero Kripto ya me baño- dijo el niño poniendo un pucherito

-No mi amor la saliva de perrito no cuenta como baño- dijo Clark tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su padre –Pero ahora vamos dentro que yo ya tengo hambre y creo que mi bebito también- dijo al oír la pancita del niño rezumbar

-Por que tardaron tanto en entrar- dijo Martha que ya tenía la mesa puesta

-Surgieron unos problemas, pero eso no importa mis dos niños se mueren de hambre y no quiero que nos acusen por maltrato infantil- dijo Jonathan besando a su bella esposa

-Oh mis pobres bebés, por eso les voy a dar una ración extra de brócoli- dijo Martha sabiendo que el brócoli era el enemigo personal de Clark creo que lo odia va más que al mismo Lex Lutor (NA: también es mi enemigo personal, muerte al brócoli)

Clark tenía muchas ganas de objetar pero no podía hacerlo frente a su hijo, vamos que él tenía que ser un buen ejemplo para el niño pero realmente odiaba el brócoli, para su suerte su hijo objeto por el –No abuelita mejor danos más tarta rica y no verduras feas- dijo Conn poniendo cara de asco

-Conner no hagas eso y si los dos se van a comer el brócoli y si siguen reclamando se quedan sin tarta- regano Jonathan a su pequeño nieto indirectamente a su hijo por no ponerle un alto al niño

-Pero papá…- gimoteo Clark sentándose en una silla con su niño en el regazo, tratando de poner sus traseros fuer de alcance

-Ya dije Clark Jonathan- y así John fue a la cocina para ayudarle a su esposa a servir los platos con la cena

-Papi ¿el abuelito se enojó por mi culpa?- dijo el niño formándose unas lágrimas en sus bellos ojitos azules

-No mi amor, el abuelito solo estaba…- pero Clark se vio interrumpido por la voz de su padre

-El abuelito quiso decir lo que dijo, pero eso no quiero decir que no te quiera Conner- Jonathan dejo los platos en la mesa y tomo al niño en su regazo para abrasarlo un poquito –y tu ve a ayudarle a tu madre- y cuando Clark iba pasando por su lado para ir a la cocina John le dio una palmada en el trasero

-Hay papa que ya voy- y el súper hombre acelero el paso hacia la cocina, Clark y Martha regresaron con los platos y ahí estaba el odiado brócoli pero cubierto de queso fundido que lo hacía más comestible, Conner se reusó a bajar de las piernas de su abuelo así que comió su cena cómodamente sentado en el regazo de John

-Creo que es la hora del baño- dijo Clark al ver que su hijo terminaba de cenar

Conner solo hizo un pucherito y se cruzó de brazos, no iba a ponerse a discutir pero tampoco lo iba a hacer de buena gana

-Ben aquí mi amor y quita esos pucheritos- le dijo Clark al niño

-Pero aquí no hay monitos para jugar en la bañera

-Claro que si mi amor, tu abuela es una sentimental y guardo mis monitos de bañera de cuando era chiquito

-No te quejes Clark que tú todavía juegas con los monitos n la bañera- reclamo Martha al verse acusada de vieja sentimental

-Mamá- reclamo Clark al verse evidenciado frente a su hijo

-Ups lo siento hijito- se disculpó Marta con una sonrisa poco disimulada

-Mejor vamos a bañarte antes de que tus abuelos me desacrediten frente a ti

Ya en el baño Clark quiso ayudar a Conner a desvestirse pero el niño insistió en que él podía hacerlo solo, tardo un poco pero por fin Conner estaba todo desnudito y en la bañera, Clark hizo el baño divertido para su hijo jugando y haciéndole voces chistosas a los monitos como le hacia su papá con el cuando era pequeño y no quería tomar un baño

Salió del cuarto de baño con su hijo envuelto en una gran toalla mullida no se asomaba ninguna parte de su cuerpecito, Clark camino hacia su habitación y dejo caer a su hijo sobre la cama lo cual le provoco muchas risas al chiquitín, Clark saco un poco de ropa que le había dado Hal y le coloco la pijama que era un mameluco que parecía un mini traje de Superman pero de una textura algo donosa y con piecitos, en la parte de atas se desabrochaba de la parte del trasero y eso facilitaría el horrible trabajo que Clark tenía que hacer ahora.

Clark se sentó en la cama con su hijo parado entre sus piernas, inhalo fuertemente y recargo su frente en la de su hijo, beso suavemente la cabecita de su hijo serrando los ojos, lo que venía no le gustaba nada – ¿Conner entiendes que lo que hiciste hoy en el banco no estuvo bien?

-Si papi

\- ¿Y sabes que papá tiene que castigarte?

-Si- dijo el niño ya con unas lagrimitas en los ojos –pero papi, no quiero

-Yo tampoco bebé pero se tiene que hacer

-No papi mejor vamos a comer más tartita de la abuela

-Si mi amor después de tu castigo puedes comer toda la tarta que quieras- el niño solo gimió resignado, pero él sabía que había hecho mal desde el momento en que se había seguido la loca idea que se había formado en la cabeza de su amiguito

-Si papi

Con eso Clark acostó al niño sobre su regazo desabrocho la parte trasera de su pijama y bajo el calzoncito de linterna verde que traía

PLASS la primera palmada callo, el niño estaba tenso pero se relajó al ver que su papi le estaba dando muy flojo, Clark también noto que había sido muy suave con esa palmada así que aumento su fuerza y agarro al niño desprevenido

PLASS AUUU FUE MUY DURO

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AYY PAPIII ME DUELE

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

YA PAPIIII YA NOO POR FAVOR

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

YA SOY BUENO LO PROMETO

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

El niño solo lloraba sobre el regazo de su padre y al padre le faltaba poco para unirse a su hijo, durante el castigo Clark no dijo nada no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin que su voz temblara, al terminar el castigo solo tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo cerca de su pecho y se recostó con el niño sobre él. Permanecieron recostados así sin que ninguno dijera nada, no lo necesitabas ya se tenían el uno al otro y no necesitaban nada más en la vida.

Jonathan se preocupó un poco al no escuchar ruido procedente del cuarto de sus dos amores así que subió y se encontró con una linda imagen

Los arropo con una manta y bajo sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus muchachos, se alegraba de tener a su nieto en casa con ellos y poder disfrutar al pequeño pero lo que le hacía más feliz era ver a su hijo tan pleno con su nietecito en brazos, sele ocurrió algo y subió a su buscar algo a su cuarto, se asomó de nuevo al cuarto donde dormían los dos kriptonianos y tomo una foto que era parecida a una que él tenía de cuando Clark era un bebito


	13. Chapter 13

Salón de la Justicia, DC

22 de Febrero 11:35 am

"Nos encontramos en DC frente al salón de la justicia, en donde ocurre algo épico, hace veinte minutos Alexander Luthor dueño de las empresas Luthor y el hombre más rico de América después de Bruce Wayne, llego a la guarida de nuestros amados héroes aquí en DC, para exigir una audiencia con Superman, nadie sabe de qué se trata pero estamos seguros de que es algo grande, porque nuestros héroes no han salido a dar la cara, los mantendremos informados"

Esa era la voz de la reportera que sonaba por los televisores de toda la nación, esta noticia era el pináculo de su carrera

La Atalaya

12 Febrero 11:30 am

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Batman? Ese hombre es insaciable y no parara hasta conseguir lo que quiere- Oliver sonaba desesperado y era decir poco

-¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?- Arturo siempre sereno y centrado

-No creo que a los chicos hace meses que los hicieron niños y no habíamos sabido de el- dijo Flash subiendo los pies a la mesa restándole importancia

-No todos los chicos siguen siendo niños- dijo Superman bajándole los pies de la mesa de un empujón -veloz vivió a la normalidad hace una semana, tal vez solo esperaban a que el regresara a la normalidad

-Pues yo creo que todos están siendo paranoicos, talvez solo quiere que hagamos un trabajo para el- Flash seguía con una actitud relajada y para hacer enojar más a Superman subió sus pies de nuevo a la mesa

-Como dijo Superman esto no es para tomarse a la ligera, hasta donde sabemos o intuimos veloz no era parte del plan de Cadmo solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado -ahora fue Hal el que bajo a empujones los pies del velocista

-No arriesgare la vida o seguridad de mi hijo, tenemos que saber que quiere

-Flash puede tener razón y no ser nada no ágamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dijo Arturo nuevamente

-¿Tu qué piensas Batman?- pregunto Oliver

-Yo creo que hay que dejar de hacer especulaciones e ir a ver qué es lo que quiere este hombre- Batman se paró y con un impecable ondeo de su capa se dirigió hacia los tubos Z que los llevarían de vuelta al salón de la justicia en la tierra

"Después de media hora esperando una respuesta por fin se abren las puertas para el señor Luthor, vamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto"

La reportera se acercó junto con su camarógrafo a la puerta del salón de la justicia, pero quedo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara

-¿Me pueden permitir unas palabras?

-Sin comentarios- respondió Arturo cerrando la puerta

"Tal parece que nuestros amados ídolos han olvidado sus modales al parecer tendremos que esperar a que el señor Luthor nos dé respuestas pero no parece que eso vaya a ser pronto, regresamos contigo Jerry"

Kitty se sentó en las escaleras del salón los pies la mataban y solo quería estar en casa con un café caliente y unas galletas, pero esta noticia la llevaría a la sima, la pondría al nivel de Lein, esa Luisa siempre se conseguía las mejores noticias, como esa en la que los jóvenes héroes de la liga fueron convertidos en niños

Dentro del salón:

-La rudeza no es necesaria mi amigo- dijo Luthor mientras se acomodaba el saco de su traje

-No finjas aquí todos sabemos lo que eres y no me digas amigo, procuró no mezclarme con mercenarios- dijo Flash tirando al empresario sobre el sillón de la sala

-No soy un mercenario solo apoyo a las nuevas ideas- dijo Lex sentándose correctamente sobre el sillón y alisando las arrugas de su traje

-Como el modificar genéticamente a las creaturas para hacer bioarmas ocultas bajo un falso laboratorio de investigación, permíteme no estar de acuerdo- dijo Superman parándose detrás de Lex

-Miren a quien trajo la marea justo al niño explorador a quien quería ver- dijo Lex volteando la cabeza para ver a Superman -Tienes algo que me pertenece Sup

-No hemos hecho trabajos para o encontrar de Luthor corp.- dijo Flecha verde cruzándose de brazos

-Miren que lindos un miembro más del club de la casa del árbol, se ven muy tiernos todos reunidos pero solo me interesa hablar con el chico del mameluco azul

-Vamos al punto Luthor que es lo que quieres de nosotros- Batman se estaba aburriendo de las vueltas que daba la conversación sin resolver nada

-Ya llego el agua fiestas del grupo, pero tienes razón, a lo que vine, tienen algo mío devuélvanlo o...

-Como ya dijo Flecha la liga no ha tomado nada tuyo Luthor así que retírate antes de que perdamos la paciencias contigo

-Como decía antes de ser groseramente interrumpido por la luciérnaga verde, Superboy es un proyecto de Cadmo y como socio inversionista tengo derecho a el

-Claro y con eso te lo daremos- dijo Flash riéndose de Luthor

-Y que si no lo hacemos- dijo Arturo cruzándose de brazos

-Qué bien uno más, ¿de dónde salen todos ustedes?, no importa, y para responder a tu pregunta lo llevare a una corte

-Y al juez le encantara que hayas tenido a un chico cautivó y monitorizado como rata de laboratorio- dijo Superman sentándose en la silla frente a Luthor -Te creía más listo que eso

-Y lo soy mi buen amigo, no iré a la corte fiscal sino a la familiar y demandare la tutela del chico, ¿o debería decir niño?

Superman se vio claramente alterado -Y bajo que nombre, fue creado por mi ADN así que es mi hijo, no importa cuánto dinero hayas invertido en tu proyecto, él es un niño, mi niño

-Que tierno te escuchaste pero ese niño es tan mío como tuyo puesto que también tiene mi ADN en su cuerpo- Luthor se regocijó un poco de las caras de sorpresa de los héroes antes de volver a hablar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Monte Justicia

Una hora antes

-Al principio te pregunte si querías solo por cortesía Roy, pero ahora te digo que te quedaras aquí a vigilar a tus amigos y asegurarte de que estén sanos felices y a salvo o si no responderás ante mi Roy Harper, ¿soy claro?

-Si- dijo con fastidio Roy por primera vez en dos semanas arrepintiéndose de volver a su estatura original

-Sí que Roy?

-Si señor

-Roy sé que tal vez pienses que no en justo, pero veló así ellos harían lo mismo por ti- dijo Oliver tomando la cara de su sobrino entre sus manos y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Ok, lo haré, pero por ellos no porque tú lo digas- dijo Roy cruzándose de brazos y poniendo pose que chico rudo

-Como digas bebé- dijo Oliver dándole un beso en la cabeza al adolescente pelirrojo, y luego partió por el tubo z hacía la Atalaya

-Odio todo esto- dijo Roy caminando hacia la sala del monte, al ver a Superboy sentado en el sofá verde viendo la estática de la televisión, nunca entendería porque hacia eso pero en fin.

-Conn donde están los demás- la única respuesta que recibió del pequeño Kriptoniano fue un encogimiento de hombros -no eres de mucha ayuda

El niño solo volteo a verlo y le dijo -tengo hambre

Roy hizo una mueca y volteo a ver qué es lo que había para que comiera -ten una fruta ahorita regreso a cocinarles algo

-Ok- dijo Conner mordiendo su manzana y volteando se a ver la tele de nuevo

Roy siguió caminado hasta que escucho un sollozo proveniente de una de las habitaciones

-Hola ¿quién vive?- y de debajo de la cama salió una cabecita obscura y un par de hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

-Paapaaa- dijo Dick sollozando y volviendo a meterse debajo de la cama

-Ey ey no pequeño sal yo no entro allí- dijo el pelirrojo hincándose al borde de la cama y jalando al bebé de su piecito, ya fuera acuno al bebé en sus brazos y trato de tranquilizarlo -shh shh ya bebito tranquilo chiquito

-Paapaaá, paaapiii

-Tranquilo chiquito tu papi está ocupado pero te quedas conmigo, yo te cuido ¿ok?

-No quiedooo

-Lo se chiquito, pero vamos a limpiarte

-No sniff, quiedo a papa sniff

Roy solo beso de nuevo la cabeza del pequeño y fue hacia la cocina para limpiarle la cara al niño que la tenía muy roja de tanto llorar, pero de la nada salió un pequeño pelirrojo que corrió alrededor del súper niñero

-Roy Roy Roy Roy

-Quieto- y Wally paro de inmediato -¿dónde estabas?

-Por allí, y tengo hambre

-Tú siempre tienes hambre

-Si pero ahora más

-Ok veté a sentar con Conner en la sala y ahorita voy

-Ok- Roy remojó un trapo y empezó a limpiar la cara de Dick que se alejaba del trapo húmedo -Roooy Conner no esta

-Como que no está, allí estaba- dijo Roy caminando hacia el sillón

-Si pero ya no

-Ok tranquilo Roy los tubos no han sonado y las puertas están cerradas con clavé- se tranquilizaba a sí mismo el joven arquero -Wally quédate un rato con Dick ahorita regreso y les hago algo de comer

-Ok pero no te tardes muero de hambre

-Ok- dijo Roy prendiendo la tele y poniendo el canal de Disney

Roy estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuchó el chapoteo del agua, entro al cuarto de baño y vio una cabeza rubia con hermosos ojos grises

-Hey amigo ¿no quieres venir a la sala con todos nosotros?

Kaldur solo se hundió de nuevo en la tina que había llenado

-Creo que eso es un no eh, vamos ¿amigo que pasa?- dijo Roy hincándose a lado de la bañera y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Atlante

Kaldur salió de nuevo sentándose con las rodillas hasta su pecho -quiero ir me a casa con mi mamá sniff sniff

-Oh amigo ven aquí- dijo Roy envolviendo al niño en una toalla y sentándolo en su regazo mientras secaba su cabeza -Arturo llegará al rato e irán a casa, tranquilo mientras tanto juegas con nosotros ¿ok?

-Ok- dijo no muy convencido Kaldur -¿Roy?

-¿Si?- dijo Roy mientras caminaba hacia la sala con Kaldur en sus brazos aún envuelto en la mullida toalla

-Tengo hambre

-Si ya se y la verdad a mí también me esta empezado a dar hambre, solo encuentro a Conner y comemos- dijo mientras colocaba a Kaldur en el sillón donde estaban Wally y Dick -¿los puedes vigilar un ratito amigo?

-Sip- respondió felizmente Kaldur

-Ok, no se muevan- dijo el arquero saliendo de la sala para buscar al niño perdido

-¡Coonneeerr! sal de donde quieras que te hayas metido, no estoy jugando

Y cuando Roy volteó hacia arriba vio a Conner parado en una columna del techo con toda la intención de lanzarse

-¡Connerr nooo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mientes Luthor- dijo Superman parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y poniendo sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba Luthor quedando frente a frente

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio vital Superman, y no es que no seas atractivo, pero yo gozó más con la compañía femenina

-No te hagas el gracioso Luthor y dinos porque dices que Con...Superboy tiene tu sangre- dijo Hal algo alarmado

-Tranquilo Luciérnaga, ahora les explico, en Cadmo después de muchas investigaciones, descubrimos que si creábamos un clon solo con el ADN de Súper crearíamos un ser irracional y lleno de furia, así que los científicos dijeron que necesitarían sangre humana y yo humildemente me ofrecí, ya saben en nombre de la ciencia, y como ya sabrán esto redujo los poderes del proyecto Kr, no es lo que esperábamos pero es un avance, y si lo recupero no tendremos que empezar de cero, eso sería un desperdicio enorme de tiempo y recursos

Durante la explicación de Luthor Superman se paseaba por la sala intentando calmarse, pero no se veía que fuera a lograrlo en poco tiempo, así que Batman tuvo que hacer la pregunta difícil

-Suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto y Superboy tiene tu sangre, ¿qué argumentos usaras en la corte?, tú lo dejaste encerado en un laboratorio para que experimentaran con el pero después de seis meses descubriste que lo querías como a un hijo- dijo Batman con sarcasmo

-Piensa lo que quieras Batsy pero si llega a una corte yo ganare y como veo que se niegan a cooperar creo que tendré que recurrir a esa medida tan desesperada para tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi hijo- dijo Luthor poniendo cara de mártir antes de salir del salón de la justicia dejando a un furioso Superman tras de el

-Este fue tu plan desde el principio, por eso los hiciste niños ¿cierto? Así Superboy no se podría defender en la corte- dijo Linterna cayendo en cuenta de que fueron engañados

-Por supuesto, grande o pequeño lo único que quiero es su ADN

-Y los otros chicos, ¿qué tienen que ver en esto?- preguntó Aquaman preocupado por la seguridad de su príncipe

-Ah cierto, sólo queríamos que los mantuvieran ocupados y bueno cuidar a cuatro chicos revoltosos no ha de ser fácil

-Dijiste cuatro y son cinco- dijo Flecha verde queriendo saber dónde pintaba su hijo en todo esto

-El joven arquero solo fue un daño colateral, por dios deberían enseñarle a ese chico a no meterse donde no le llaman

-Esto no a quedar así Luthor- grito Clark siendo contenido por todos los héroes que lo rodeaban, lo último que necesitaban era un espectáculo para la prensa

-Claro que no, luego te llegara el citatorio para presentarte en la corte, Chao supy- con este comentario Lex salió tranquilamente por la puerta y los héroes tuvieron que sostener con más fuerza al hombre de acero para evitar que le arrancara la cabeza al multimillonario

-Tranquilo Clark, no estas ayudando en nada- dijo Bruce sosteniendo a su amigo por el pecho

-¿Qué harías tú si alguien amenazara con quitarte a Dick?- dijo Superman dejándose caer en los brazos de su amigo

-Lo mataría, pero si es por medios legales solo nos queda esperar a que la justicia haga lo suyo- dijo Bruce sosteniendo el rostro de Clark entre sus manos

-La justicia es una mierda Bruce por eso existimos nosotros- dijo Clark cerrando los ojos e iniciando a llorar

-No te quitaran a Conner, te lo prometo Clark- dijo Bruce abrazando a su amigo -¿confía en mí?

-Con mi vida- dijo el hombre de acero mirando a Bruce directamente a los ojos

Fuera del salón de la justicia

-Sr. Luthor ¿podría explicarme que fue todo este espectáculo en la casa de nuestros héroes?

-No fue ningún espectáculo mi joven y muy bella señorita, solo vine a hacer un trato con el gran hombre de acero, pero él no aceptó mi humilde oferta así que me veré en la penosa necesidad de llevar esto a una corte

-¿Ósea que usted demandará a Superman?- dijo anonadada la reportera

-Por supuesto aún que sea de otro planeta no está por encima de la ley, yo ya les avisare cuando será la audiencia, mantente atenta- dijo Luthor subiendo a su limusina

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Monte justicia

Con un desesperado Roy

-¡Conner no te muevas!- dijo desesperado Roy, pero Conner aun así salto de la columna el arquero reaccionó más rápido de lo que el mismo creía posible lanzando una flecha con espuma de alta densidad que amortiguará la caída del kriptoniano, Conner efectivamente callo en una suave almohada de esponja y se empezó a reír como loco, lo cual enfureció al adolescente pelirrojo

Conner se salió con un poco de dificultad de la cama de espuma y paro de reír de inmediato cuando vio la cara furiosa de su amigo

Roy se hinco frente al niño y lo tomo fuertemente por los hombros -¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes mocoso!- dijo Roy sacudiendo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario al niño que estaba parado frente a el -¡No ves que pudiste morir, ¿crees que es gracioso?!- el pequeñín solo agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza empezando a llorar

-No me regañes Roy- dijo el niño poniendo un puchero

-¡Regañarte lo que debería hacer es nalguearte hasta que no puedas sentarte en un mese!

-¡Noooo! por favor Roy no me pegues- dijo el nene cubriéndose con las manitas y poniendo unos ojos de cachorro dignos de Dick

Roy se conmovió por los enormes ojos azules de Conner, aparte de que no quería romperse la mano en el intento de darle una palmada a su súper amigo -No Conn no lo hare pero no puedes volver a hacerlo ¿ok?, me asusté mucho cuando te vi allí arriba y casi meda un infarto cuando te lanzaste

-Pero no me hubiera pasado nada, soy de aceró como mi papi

-Sé que eres fuerte Conner, pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres indestructible y en este cuerpo tan chiquito menos- dijo Roy haciéndome cosquillas en la pancita al chiquitín -y si te pasa algo ¿qué cuentas le doy a tu papá?, el me confió su tesoro más grande y yo no puedo decepcionarlo, y a todo esto, ¿por qué te lanzaste del techo?

-Quería volar, mi abuelita dijo que mi papi descubrió que podía volar cuando al resbalar del granero no se callo

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y que le hizo tu abuelo a tu papito por andar cambio caminando en los techos?- Roy ya se sabía esa historia, cuando era más chico la escucho por casualidad y quiso ver si él no podía volar, así que se lanzó por una ventana en un tercer piso y si Superman no lo hubiera visto saltar ya no estaría allí, después de ese intento de descubrir poderes que no tenía Clark le conto la parte menos bonita de la historia

-El abuelo le hizo Pam pam por haberse arriesgado caminando en los techos resbaladizos

-Y qué crees que diría tu papi su hubiera visto que te lanzabas del techo

Conner bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar bajito -¿le vas sniff sniff a decir a sniff sniff mi papá?

Roy se rasco la barbilla pensando realmente -si te portas muy muy bien en lo que sobra de la tarde no le diré nada ¿ok?

-Gracias Roy eres el mejor de todos los niñeros- dijo Conn lanzándose al cuello del arquero tirándolos a ambos en el suelo

-Ok ok soy el mejor del mundo, pero Conn no aprietes tanto que me rompes

-Se me olvida que eres frágil- dijo el pequeño niño riéndose como ratoncito

-¿Frágil yo?- dijo Roy con fingida indignación -ya verás tú lo frágil que soy mocoso- y Roy sentó al niño entre sus piernas y le izó cosquillas en la panza

-Ya Roy, ya

-Ok ven vamos a comer muero de hambre

-Si yo también- Roy comenzó a caminar hacia la sala pero de detuvo cuando una vocecita lo hablo -¿Roy?- y el chico volteó a ver al niño -¿me cargas?- dijo el niño estirando sus bracitos

-Claro chaparro vente- dijo llevándolo de caballito hasta el sillón - que les parece si pedimos pizza, no quiero cocinar

-SIIIII

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Coff coff -Chicos no están solos- tosió Arturo para llamas la atención de los otros dos héroes, Superman se puso visiblemente rojo y si Bruce no hubiera tenido la máscara también se notaría que estaba bastante sonrojado

-Lo lamento, sigamos con lo importante ¿cómo evitamos que a Superboy se lo lleve ese loco?

-Que súper huya con él a su fortaleza de soledad- dijo Flash sintiendo que tuvo la idea del siglo

-Y huir toda mi vida como criminal nunca, yo no he hecho nada malo

-Contratar un abogado- esta vez fue Hal el de la gran idea

-No es mejor que la corte asigne uno o pondríamos en riesgo la identidad de Clark con uno contratado- dijo Oliver desechando la idea del Linterna

-Pero es mucho riesgo el dejar esto en manos de la corte, el abogado puede estar comprado

-Por fin dices algo sensato Barry- se burló Hal del velocista

-Por lo menos yo aporto ideas la que tu diste fue la peor

-Así pues...

-Niños, niños clámense o los calmo yo- dijo Arturo tomando a ambos adultos por los hombros- están peor que los niños

-Ya basta de bromas, esto es serio la seguridad de nuestros hijos corre peligro- dijo Clark con gran determinación

-Tranquilo Clark no les pasara nada no importa lo que me cueste, me asegurare de ello- dijo Bruce y se dirigió a la salida que lo llevarían a Happy Harbor para poder recoger a su hijo y liberar un poco a Roy que debía estar volviéndose loco con los niños, mientras en su cabeza se empezaba a maquilar un plan, con toda la modestia del mundo, brillante

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corte de lo familiar, DC

19 de marzo 14:35

-Se da inicio al juicio para obtener la tutela del menor "Superboy" demandada por el Sr. Alexander Luthor hacía Superman- decía el juez más que incomodo, este era por mucho el juicio más raro que había asistido -ahora se escucharan a las dos partes y el juzgado determinará lo que es mejor para el niño, primero escucharemos al Sr. Luthor

Lex se paró de su lugar y camino hacía el pódium -señores y señoras he citado esta audiencia para obtener la custodia de mi hijo, porque si señores ese niño es mi hijo, no importa de dónde o como allá salido yo lo amo y desde que me entere de su existencia quise recuperarlo pero la liga lo mantuvo oculto- Lex no dejaba de decir babosadas y Flash estaba apuntó de dormirse Clark no podía creer el descaro de Luthor, pero los jueces al parecer si se tragaban su cuento -y como hijo mío pienso darle lo mejor y lo más importarte, mi amor, buena educación y sobre todo un nombre porque mi hijo no puede llamarse solo Superboy- en algunas mujeres de la sala se vieron lágrimas por las palabras del millonario

-Después de haber escuchado los argumentos del señor Luthor escucharemos al Sr. Superman

Superman subió lentamente al estrado tomo aire y se preparó para el discurso más importante de su vida

-Yo...- Superman se quedó callado por un momento viendo las tarjetas que tenía en las manos donde estaba lo que tenía que decir para convencer al juzgado, Clark volteó las tarjetas y retomó la palabra -yo no voy a venir a decirles lo bueno que yo soy para mi hijo y todo lo que puedo ofrecerle, que por cierto no es mucho- la sala se quedó completamente en silencio excepto por el sonido de la máquina de escribir -ese niño volteo mi vida desde que lo vi, al principio estaba asustado, ese chico había salido de mi por mi sangre robada, lo rechaza, ignore y casta negué mis responsabilidades, deje que mis compañeros se hicieran cargo de él, vamos cualquiera lo haría, de la nada te aparece un adolescente, y te dice yo soy tu clon y si mueres yo hare tú trabajo. Después ocurrió el incidente con los chicos y se volvieron pequeños, Superboy ya no era un adolescente enojado, ahora era un niño asustado, inseguro y que quería a su papá, y no supe verlo de inmediato, ahora ese niño de hermosa sonrisa e inocentes ojos, lleva dos meses viviendo conmigo y me ha recordado por qué hago lo que hago, el me recordó el porqué de ayudar a la humanidad si básicamente los protejo de ustedes mismos, el me hizo encontrarle un sentido a todo esto, sin el yo me hubiera perdido- barias mujeres y hasta hombres lloraban después del relato de nuestro héroe, por fin después de años vieron el lado humano de Superman, ahí no solo había un gran héroe, un gran hombre, Superman era un gran padre y nadie podía dudarlo -Superboy es mi ancla

Pero el abogado de Luthor no se dejó conmover -Que tierna historia, el hombre de acero tiene corazón- dijo el hombre de aspecto ratonil con una voz burlona demasiado irritante -pero todos sabemos que de amor no se vive, yo le tengo una pregunta señor Superman ¿cómo piensa mantener a ese niño?

-El dinero no es la felicidad- respondió rápidamente Clark, él había crecido sin lujos y estaba bien

-Oh claro que no pero como ayuda- dijo el hombre causando risa a varios de los presentes menos en los héroes que ya saben por dónde iba esto -lo que digo es que no hay ningún registro que diga que usted es capaz de siquiera proporcionarle lo básico a un niño

-No seré millonario como el Sr. Luthor pero soy perfectamente capaz de mantener a mi hijo

-Creo que todos aquí queremos pruebas señor, que yo sepa ninguno de nuestros valientes héroes cobra por sus amables servicios o ¿me equivocó?

-No pero

-Entonces si usted se la pasa todo el día salvando al mundo como es posible que trabaje y mire que estuve investigando y en ningún lado encontré registro de que Superman allá trabajado alguna vez

-Yo trabajo pero bajo...

-¿Bajo una identidad secreta?, vamos señor necesitamos pruebas, creo que todas las personas en esta corte queremos asegurarnos de que no mandamos a un niño a vivir a las calles

-No puedo comprobarlo, eso rebelaría mi identidad y ni puedo

-Entonces creo que ya quedo todo claro- dijo el nefasto abogado sentándose sobre su enorme trasero con una sonrisa digna del Joker

Pero no todo término allí

-Esperen por favor- dijo al entrar a la corte un apuesto hombre que llevaba en la mano un maletín

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Y papá dijo que iba a haber helado y un inefable en forma de catillo y un payaso y muchos dulces y patel de tocolate y también llenará la alberca chiquita

-Tu cumple va estar súper Rob ya quiero que sea sábado, y comerme todo el pastel

-No te puedes comer todo o te hará pupa la barriga y luego tomadas medichina que sabe feo

-Yo no me enfermó tengo un meta...meta, mi pancita trabaja muy rápido

-No es cieto

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no, que no

-Que si, que si, que si, que si

Wally y Dicky discutían calurosa mente sobre lo fantástica que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organizaría Bruce a su pequeño bebé, pero al otro lado de la sala había un pequeño Superboy demasiado preocupado para su pequeño cuerpo lo que llamo la atención de un niño moreno que ya estaba harto de la discusión de los otros dos

-¿Que tienes sup?- le pregunto el atlante al pequeño kriptoniano

-Estoy triste- dijo simplemente el niño y volvió a mirar por la ventana de la sala de la gran mansión Wayne

-¿Por qué?

-Mi papi ayer se enojó con migo y me mando a mi cuarto, fue muy injusto

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, no me he portado mal los últimos días, ayudo al abuelo y obedezco en todo a mi abuelita, no hago berrinches por las verduras ni por los baños que se empeña mi papá en darme diario, a veces no entiendo a los adultos Kaldur

-Lo sé son complicados, pero debe haber una razón, ellos siempre tienen una, a ver ¿que estabas haciendo antes de que tu papá te castigará?

-Durmiendo, ayer papá llegó muy tarde y yo ya estaba durmiendo, pero me dio sed y baje por leche, pero papá estaba hablando con mis abuelos y los tres se veían preocupados no sé por que

-Lo ves ti papá estaba estresado eso no justifica que te castigue injustamente, pero comprende, los adultos se preocupan hasta porque se les ensucie el zapato

\- Tienes razón de seguro no es nada mejor vamos a jugar afuera ya me aburrí de estar encerrado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lamentó llegar tarde, pero ya estoy aquí- dijo el joven de cabello negro abriendo la puerta que separa a la audiencia del juzgado

-¿Qué haces aquí Wayne?- dijo algo molesto Luthor

-Oh vamos Alex no quieras quedarte con toda la atención sabes cuánto me gustan las cámaras- dijo Bruce volteando a ver las cámaras y lanzando un beso que arrancó varios suspiros por toda la nación

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Bruce

-Tal vez no, pero con tal de fastidiarte un rato soy capaz de viajar kilómetros, pero en realidad no vine a eso, yo me siento en deuda con el enmascarado que protege Gotham y con este chico de acero, que buen brazo- dijo después de tocar el hombro de Clark -así que estoy en deuda con todos los héroes, así que hoy en la mañana abrí una cuenta bancaria y deposité dos millones de dólares a nombre de la liga de la justicia y me comprometo a depositar los mismos dos millones cada mes, hasta que muera más cinco años para estar seguros, he dicho- dijo Bruce Wayne saliendo de la corte no sin antes dejar el maletín con todos los datos de la cuenta bancaria, todos en la sala, hasta Superman, quedaron sorprendidos y a el abogado ratón se le vino abajo el teatrito

Cuando los hombres y mujeres del juzgado salieron de su asombro dieron su veredicto sin necesidad de pensarlo -La custodia del menor "Superboy" se le otorga a Superman

En ese instante Clark soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía y volvió a respirar en paz, "ya nadie le quitaría a su súper bebé"

En la mesa de Luthor fue muy diferente, Lex se paró y dignamente se dirigió a la salida no sin antes despedir al inútil de su abogado, subió a su limusina y estaba apuntó de irse cuando alguien toco la ventana del auto

-¿Qué quieres Nemo?

-Mi nombre es Orin, y no pensé que fueras un mal perdedor Luthor

-¿Solo viniste a burlarte? "Oh gran rey de los mares"

-No, ¿cuándo volverán?

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Los niños ¿cuándo volverán a la normalidad?

-Ah eso, no lo sé es temporal pero no lo se

-Gracias de todos modos

-Si de nada, vámonos a casa Armando- y el chofer de la limusina solo asintió con la cabeza arrancó el auto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Feliz cumpleaños Dicky" gritaron todos reunidos en la mansión Wayne mientras Bruce ayudaba a su niño a partir su pastel, la fiesta fue un éxito, los niños se divirtieron a lo grande y los adultos también se divirtieron como niños, bien dicen que el dinero no es la felicidad pero como ayuda, la fiesta termino y los padres se retiraron con sus niños muertos de cansancio a sus casas, los cambiaron en sus pijamas y los arroparon, al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, en donde los padres acostaron a pequeños niños ya había adolescentes con ropa ridículamente pequeña.


End file.
